The Greaser Chronicles Part 5: Life as a Greaser
by Rockabye
Summary: MY VERY FIRST STORY! YAY! This is about Heaven Marquin, and her journey to find the meaning of love, her life with a bunch of hoodlums (those silly greaser boys! LoL), and realizing what's important in life. I think. Completed 2/14/02!!! GO ME!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is the only one that's going up in this story. Just so everyone knows. :)  
  
I do not own the following characters:   
Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Darry Curtis,   
Dallas Winston, Steve Randall, Two-Bit Mathews and Tim Shepard.   
These characters are property of S.E. Hinton.   
Angel Marquin and Joe Curry are property of A.C.   
Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside are property of V.G.   
(Also Capcom, Inc.)  
Jade West-Curtis is property of H.N. and A.C.   
Whisper Romano is property of K.B.  
Heaven Marquin, Charity Campbell, Taylor Winston, and all   
un-aforementioned characters are property of me. And I own Mr. Graham,   
too.   
  
Ok.... there you go. That's my disclaimer, and I am now exempt from   
lawsuits-I hope. I don't think it'd matter, b/c I am a poor greaser   
girl anyway. I have nothing to give.  
  
This is my very first fic, so everyone, please, don't be kind. Be   
honest. And if being honest means being kind, then do that. Aww, you   
people know what I mean. I hope. :) Flaming is welcome, because reviews  
are opinions. I am not responsible for the deaths of flamers.... j/k.   
Ok, here goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven stared out the window of the hideous yellow bus.   
Bored out of her head, it was taking all of her self-control to not   
burst into tears. Or screams. Or both. 'I love Angel, but I HATE IT   
HERE!' she thought. "It's cold, and horrible, and it SMELLS TOO!".   
She screamed to herself. Or so she thought.   
  
Everyone on the bus (except the bus driver) turned to look at   
Heaven. Tan, thin, blonde Heaven Leigh Marquin. A few moments of utter   
silence passed ('You can almost hear crickets', she thought), until   
everyone staring at her burst into peals of laughter. Only two kids on   
the bus were silent-Heaven, who has dying of embarrassment, and Ponyboy.   
  
Ponyboy Curtis was silent, well, because he was the silent type.  
Tall, somewhat muscular for his 16 years, long hair. Everyone thought   
his hair was "tuff".   
  
Heaven thought it was disgusting. 'Who'd want to make their   
hair greasy on purpose? It's GROSS!', she'd thought the first time she   
met him, That was back when he'd come to Hawaii with Angel. Heaven was   
shocked-it was unbelievable, the crowd she'd fallen to. Totally beneath   
her. Ten years ago, no one would have thought that the prissy little   
girl who had hated bugs, dirt and most of all, boys, would end up   
being one of the biggest tomboys is North Carolina.   
  
'That's all over and done with, though', thought Heaven.   
'I sorta wish I had just stayed in Hawaii-I HATE being known as   
"The Greasy Soc"... what the hell is a Greasy Soc, anyway? I mean,   
I KNOW I don't act like the gang-Dally, or Two-Bit, or even Johnny!   
But why can't everyone else see I'm not a part of all of that?!'   
As Heaven tried thinking of a few valid reasons (which she couldn't  
find), the bus pulled up to the school.   
  
The large building was made entirely of brick, and there wasn't  
a trace of paint maintenance in sight-'unless you count the graffiti'.   
  
Since Heaven didn't want a scene, she ended up letting everyone  
else off first. 'What am I doing? I've become a shadow!' Heaven decided  
to just get off-forget everyone else. She almost stepped into the aisle  
when out of the corner of her eye, she saw another person.   
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Heaven instantly stepped   
backwards and looked down. "It's ok" replied a familiar voice.   
'Who is that?' she searched her mind for who it could be, when all   
of a sudden she felt a hand touch her chin lightly. 'Oh god, I'm done   
for.' Heaven drew back instantaneously-a little to hard, because she   
flew into the window-and looked up. She saw, much to her relief, a   
smiling Ponyboy Curtis standing in front of her seat. Like the   
gentleman he pretended to be, he gestured for her to get out in front   
of him. "You know Heaven, there are some people here... I mean... well,  
umm... some of us are on your side." He gave her a huge dorky smile,   
which she returned nervously. "Thanks, Pony. It's good to know." She   
turned and stepped off the bus. 'There goes your chance, retard', Pony   
thought to himself as he ran after her.   
  
"Heaven! Wait", he yelled. She stopped and gave him a chance   
to catch up. "What's your first class?" ":I've got biology with Mr.   
Graham, like I've had for the past 5 months. You know that." she smiled,   
wondering what on earth had come over him. 'Strike two, Rico Suave'   
Pony muttered. "Excuse me?' "Huh? Oh.. nothing Heaven." She raised her   
eyebrow. "I, umm... well I've got biology too." "I know." "Umm... could  
I maybe, like, walk you or something? I mean, if that's ok." He looked  
at her with hopeful green eyes. "Well... that'd be great!" She smiled  
with relief, thankful she wouldn't have to walk to class alone again.   
She laced her arm through his and pulled him to class.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Heaven actually realized that she was walking arm in   
arm with Ponyboy Curtis, a greaser, she stiffened. People turned,   
stared, whispered, and yelled. 'What am I DOING?!' she thought.   
Everything suddenly blurred, and she felt dizzy. She stopped walking.   
Pony felt her quivering, and turned to see if she was alright.   
"Heaven! Heaven, are you ok?" She nodded and forced a smile.   
"Yeah... let's just get to class." "Heaven?" "Mmm?" Pony stopped this   
time. "Heaven...." He went to say something, but thought better of it   
and instead, he finished with "...you are one strange..." But Pony   
never got the chance to finish his sentence.  
  
"HEY GREASER SOC BITCH!"  
  
Heaven turned to see who was yelling... 'not again,' she thought.  
But it was worse this time. As she turned to face the voice, she was   
met with an advanced algebra book in the face.   
  
She hit the floor without knowing what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that is the END of chapter one, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and   
review....it is so important to me that this get read. I don't know   
why, it just is, so please r/r. And if you do, you are like, part of   
something special, because this is my first story EVER! And I'm going   
to put th rest on even if it gets bad reviews because the first chapter   
is a lttle slow. Until the end. But I promise it gets alot better,   
so hang in there! And r/r! 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here it is-the long awaited chapter two....and its only been 15   
mintues since I put on chapter1! HA! LoL...long awaited my ...   
oh nevermind...R/R, PLEASE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven woke up on a really cold, hard surface. Someone made a   
slight attempt to pad the area where she slept, but the lumpy blanket   
had only caused her back to hurt. 'How did I get her?' she thought.   
Then she remembered the algebra book. So did her face, which throbbed   
horrifically. She tried to sit up, but opening her eyes and seeing   
Pony and Angel, she thought better of it-she didn't want to cause a   
scene. Pony was doing some kind of work in a nearby chair, and Angel   
sat next to him filling out paperwork in her Skeeters uniform. Heaven   
quickly decided to pretend to be asleep. they were only a few feet   
away, and being greasers, they talked so loud, everyone stared-and   
Heaven could hear every word of their conversation.   
  
"...and, oh god, Angel, it was great. She was kinda acting   
like my girlfriend or something, for like, a whole 5 minutes..."   
"Whoopee!" muttered Angel. She looked at Pony, who was glaring at her.   
"Aww, I'm sorry kid. No offense meant." "Yea, yea." "But what happened?   
I mean, did you see who did it?" Yea, I told you! Bryan Phillips.   
I'm gonna kick that socs ass for what he did to Heaven!" More people   
stared at the two arguing. "NO! Pony, if you get in trouble even one   
more time, one more fight, anything, I know they'll take you away   
from Darry. Then who's gonna keep an eye on Heaven for me?" He sighed,   
knowing Angel; was right. Pony always admitted when he was wrong.   
"I know, I know. But when we were walking together, arm in arm, I   
felt... I can't even describe it!!! It was like the best and worst   
of everything. I never ever wanted it to end. And when I heard Bryan   
yell, and watched Heaven hit the floor, I just got the feeling that   
it would be the last time Heaven would trust me, because I didn't stop   
it." Angel shook her head and put her arm around Pony's shoulder.   
"No, Heaven's a smart girl-she knows you, and she knows that you   
didn't have anything to do with this. And you did the right thing   
after it happened, taking care of her instead of Bryan." "If you say   
so... I just brought her here, and they only let me stay since I'm   
'family'.... or maybe it was because I'm the only conscious person   
in this school that can give the phone number and stuff." Angel   
chuckled.   
  
"Well kid, you gonna stay here with Heaven while I go get   
Johnny or do you wanna come with? I can pull you out when I get back   
if you wanna get outta classes early... hey! WOO-HOO! Pony?" she waved   
her hand in front of his face. 'Kids got it bad...' she thought.  
  
"Did you ever feel like you could just watch someone forever?   
Like all you have is all you'll ever need?" He pulled his eyes away   
from Heavens 'sleeping' body to face Angel, who stared back   
increduoulsly with an eyebrow raised. "No?" said Ponyboy, obviously   
trying to cover up his last comment and failing miserably. "Yeah,   
well... me neither." although his spreading blush told otherwise.   
"Ok, kid, I'm out for a few. I'll be back." She leaned to give Pony  
a sisterly hug, then walked away. After a few steps, she stopped and   
turned around. "Pony?" He looked up at her from his Spanish. "Thanks   
again. We owe you." Pony waved her off, as if to say... 'it was   
nothing', and she left.   
  
"Heaven, if only you knew..." he said aloud, more to himself   
than to her.   
  
'But I do Pony... I do.' thought Heaven. She went back to   
sleep-for real-to try and escape romantic thoughts of Pony, and one   
hell of a migraine.  
  
***  
  
Heaven felt herself being lightly shaken. "Heaven, honey.   
C'mon, let's go home." she heard Angel say. Heaven tried to sit up,   
but realized the strength she sought wasn't there. And her head hurt-  
badly. "I wanna lie down..." she moaned. Suddenly she felt herself   
being lifted up, Superman style. Finally opening her eyes, she looked   
up, squinting. Pony stared down at her. With a smile, he said jokingly,  
"Hey gorgeous-ready to go?". She groaned again and put her arms around   
his neck. She could hear Angel and Johnny snickering from somewhere   
behind Pony. "I got the door", said Johnny, running ahead, opening the   
door, and motioning for Pony to carry Heaven out. "Da-dum-dum-dum!   
Da-DUM-dum-dum!" sang Angel. Pony glared at her over his shoulder.   
"If I weren't carrying you sister, I'd flip you off." "Ooh, I'm shaking  
in my boots!" laughed the eldest Marquin sister. 'Sure is strong for   
just 16!' thought Heaven.  
  
Pony walked out of the office and into the hallway. Everywhere,  
motioned ceased. Everyone saw Pony and Heaven. She had fallen asleep   
in his arms, so of course, she didn't notice. But Pony did. His face   
and ears turned bright pink as he stopped dead in his tracks. Angel,   
trying to be the heroine as usual, pushed Pony and Johnny out the   
school doors and towards the parking lot. She walked backwards so she   
could yell at the kids teasing Pony.  
  
"Damn kids, don't have anything better to do than pick on   
other kids..." she fumed. "Next time they do something like that,   
I swear to god, I'll..." "Leave it to Pony." interrupted Johnny. He   
planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Ponyboy looked back and rolled his eyes at the couple making   
out in the parking lot. He walked to the car, Heaven still in his   
arms. Meanwhile, Angel and Johnny kissed, and the teasing of immature   
high school freshman turned into the hollers of immature high school   
seniors.  
  
Eventually, they got home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty then, there it was/is...I dunno. Chapter 2... its a little   
better than Ch. 1...but wait until evryone comes into it, then it gets   
crazy. I pinky-swear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, chapter three...this one took a little longer to get up   
because my stupid internet yelled at me... ::sniff::...Anywho...here   
ya go, people! Also, I own Mr. Rasaski too... and I do not own Disney.  
That'd be really cool, though!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the drive home from the doctors, Heaven decided she was   
going to walk around for the rest of the day, instead of having Pony   
carrry her. As nice as it was to be treated like a princess, she really  
didn't feel comfortable around Pony, and it worked her nerves to have   
to trust him with her well-being. The doctor said she'd be ok, but the  
bruise that had become her face would be there for awhile, and it was   
suggested she stay home until it heals.  
  
"PLEASE! Let me go to school! I can't be absent, I'm NEVER   
ABSENT!", Heaven whined. "NO! Absolutely not, Heaven. You heard the   
doctor." said Angel. Pony then decided to jump in. "Yea, and even if   
he said it was ok, I don't think you should go back until Mr. Rasaski   
does something about Bryan... and if you want, I'll bring your   
assignments home til you come back, but until Bryan is expelled, it's   
not safe for you to be there." "But I need to..." Angel cut Heaven off.  
"Stay home. The answer is NO! I want you home with me, or someone at   
the house til that dumbass is outta there." Johnny, who always needed   
his voice heard, came back with: "Well, you aren't giving our Pony   
much credit, are ya Angel?" "Johnny, don't. Angel is right- I SHOULD   
have done something... and besides, I can't be with Heaven all the   
time." "As much as you'd like to..." muttered Angel, unheard to all   
but Johnny, who stiffled a laugh. "This is best." "Pony, just stop.   
You couldn't do anything, so don't berate yourself. You can't help   
that I am SERIOUSLY disliked." Heaven put her hand on his knee.   
"C'mon guys, can we go in? We've been in the driveway for like   
10 minutes."  
  
Since Heaven insisted on walking on her own, everyone stood   
close behind to make sure she didn't fall over. Slowly but surely, she   
made it up the stairs, opened the door, and was attacked.  
  
"OH MY GOD? ARE YOU OK? Shit! Look at your face! Jesus! Who did   
this? Are they dead yet? If not, can I help? DETAILS, C'MON NOW HEAVEN!"  
The crazy blonde was quickly shut up by everyones dirty looks.   
"Oops...I mean-are you ok? Do you wanna talk?", she said, whispering   
this time around. Heaven held a finger up to her best friends mouth,   
and whispered "No more sugar, Charity..." as she laid down on the   
couch.   
  
Charity Campbell was tall, thin, and fair-skinned, with the   
longest reddest hair in the area. She couldn't walk into a grocery   
store without people staring at the shining mass of strawyberry  
blondeness that was always piled high on her head. She had been best   
frineds with Heaven since Heaven had come back from Hawaii.  
  
"Would you shut up, Charli? She's in PAIN! She does NOT need   
your annoying questions!" Jade West-Curtis, who was sitting on the   
floor in front of the couch Heaven was lying on, glared at her younger   
cousin. With her long black hair, tiny frame, and radiant green eyes,   
she looked pure evil. (Sometimes, she WAS pure evil, but that's   
another story...)  
  
"Can't I just go back to sleep? You tell 'em, Pony..." Heaven   
moaned and rolled over. Sitting next to the couch, he told everybody   
exactly what happened, starting with the bus, and ending with the ride   
home. "But what happened to Heaven? I mean, who did it?" piped in   
Darry. "Yea, little bro" added Soda. "You only told the Disney   
'dreams can come true' version." he said sarcastically. As soon as   
Pony realized the he had left out the most important part-which soc   
was about to pay seriously-a deep blush spread throughout his face for   
the second time that day, and he stormed out of the room.   
  
"Jeez! What the hell is his problem?" said Soda, somewhere from  
underneath Jade, who had moved to his lap this instant he sat down.   
"You! You're his problem! I cannot BELIEVE you said that! You know he's  
sweet on her!" said Jade, leaning in for a kiss. "You should go   
apologize....like sometime today!" she finished. "I will. I'll do it a   
little later-he's tough, but he needs to TUFFEN up when we pick on him,  
or he won't last alot longer around here!" He returned Jades kiss, and   
for a good 5 minutes, they sat making out in the armchair. The Greaser   
took this as an opporotunity to hoot, holler, and generally make   
Heavens migraine worse as she tried to sleep.  
  
"Woo!" Two-Bit jumped on the coffee table, acting like a   
stripper, but after people started throwing things, he sat back down.   
"Hey Jade! Let him up for some air!" Joe high-fived Dally for his   
smart-ass comment as they watched Soda slide his hand up the back   
Jades shirt. "OOOOOOH!" They all yelled and laughed as Two-Bit leaned   
over to Tim, saying, "Hey, where's a video camera when you need one?   
I could make a fortune off this, I know a hundred..." his voice slowly   
drifted off, and Tim ignored him completely as he watched Soda move to   
pull her shirt off. Everyone stopped, waiting for it to come off whe   
Angel walked in with her trusty cup of coffee, which she promptly   
dropped on the floor spiling hot coffee all over herself.   
"EXCUSE ME! If you want to do THAT, get a GODDAMN room, and get the   
hell out of my living room, or chill the fuck out!"  
  
The Greasers all shut up as Jade stood up and straightened out   
her shirt. "Ok! We'll use yours!" she said with a devious smile. She   
grabbed Sodas hand and pulled him up the stairs. As soon as they were   
out of sight, the gang burst into laughter, and even Angel cracked a   
smile. "Ok, guys", she said. "Keep it down-remember our wounded little   
princess?" She pointed to Heaven. "Yea, ok....you guys wanna get the   
hell out of here? Find something to do, like jump Socs?" asked Joe, as   
he brushed the potato chip crumbs off his pants and stood up. The rest   
of the gang followed suit, exchanging other ideas as they said goodbye   
to Angel, Charity, Claire, and Heaven, who had just fallen asleep.   
"BYE!" she said rudely, as everyone walked out the door. An instant   
later, Darry popped his head back in and asked, "Yo Johnnycakes, you   
coming?". Johnny looked to Angel, who stared right back, silently   
telling him to go have fun. He replied, "Nah, I'll stay here...I need   
to talk to Angel.". He looked back at her. "Alone." "Oh, ok....see you   
later then...WAIT A MINTUE! OH! I GET IT! OK...See ya man!" Darry ran   
out the door and down the street to tell everyone what he had heard.  
  
"Johnny, honey, I am confused... what's this..." she quieted   
as he put a finger to her mouth. "Just come for a walk with me. I'll   
explain everything." "If you say so..." She stood up and gace a nervous  
smile to the girls and walked into the hallway to get her jean jacket.   
"Angel?" "Yea Johnny?" "You might wanna change out of your work   
clothes." "JOHNNY CADE, are you saying you're ashamed of where I work?!"  
"No, God, of course not!" "Well what's the big idea?" "I just...   
well... I mean, I'm not quite sure where we are going, so I mean, I   
think you should look, well, nice. Not that you don't at this exact   
moment, but umm... well..." "I get it... but if I have to change, that   
means going into my room." "So, what's your point?" She pointed to the   
ceiling. Everyone looked up as they watcjed the ceiling fan shake.   
Angel rolled her eyes. "Oh god....newlyweds." Johnny laughed at Angel.   
He walked over to Angel and wrapped her in his arms. Kissing her on   
the nose, he said, "Fuck it. Let's just go." He smiled, grabbed her   
gloved hand., and they walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright...what'd you guys think? R/R and let me know what your   
thoughts are...I'm working on getting more up, I promise!!!!   
Two Fingers All...~*Rockabye*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I just want to take some time, and thank all of you who hav been  
sooo nice to me...and yes, this is my first story, but I've been   
writing since I was little... I once wrote a story for my mom about   
"Interview with the Vampire" and it was Claudia, and Lestat bringing   
their coffins over to Louis' house for a sleepover LOL! But I was only   
6, and it was a Christmas present, so no one can pick on me!!! And yes,  
My name IS Heaven Leigh Marquin, just ask my sister Angel Marquin   
(Pixie Moon Angel)...she writes waaaaaay better than I do, so if you   
think I am good, than go read "I'll Be That Girl"... again, thanks for   
all the sweet, sweet reviews, and w/o further ado.... Chapter 4.  
And I own the cab driver too!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So...it's 43' outside, you have INSISTED that I come for this   
walk with you, and as much as I LOVE every second I spend with you,  
PLEASE TELL ME-what's going on?" Angel hung on Johnnys arm persistantly,  
hoping for an answer. "Well, dollface...I was planning on staying all   
quiet!" he replied, with a fake admonishing tone. "Are you happy?" he  
asked. "Am I with you?" Johnny looked over both shoulders. "I don't   
see anyone else..." "Then yes. I am happy." She tugged him over to a   
nearby park bench and plopped down. "Aren't ya gonna sit?" she asked.  
"Nah...I'm cool." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of   
smokes. He lit one, puffed, and offered it to Angel. She turned it  
down-"Nah...I'm cool." she said, mocking him. Johnny paced nervously,   
taking long drags off the smoke. Angel stood up and stopped him in his  
tracks.  
  
"Johnny, what's the deal? We're in this freezing park and   
we're not talking, but when we are, you call me dollface-which is soo  
cute, by the way...But, GOD what is going on?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, exhaling deeply. He had been planning  
how he was going to say this for months. "Angel, I...let's sit, ok?"  
They moved back to the park bench, hand in hand. "Listen, Angel...  
we've been together, what? Almost 2 years?" Angel smiled and closed her  
eyes, as two years woth of memories came rushing back to her. "It   
doesn't matter... I brought you here, away from the ears of everyone  
else who'll probably laugh, and make jokes of what I'm about to say,  
but... Oh God!"  
  
Johnny slid off the bench and knelt in the wet grass before  
Angel. He slowly pulled a small green velvet box from his pocket.  
Angel gasped, and a smile spread across her face as silent tears ran  
down her cheeks. He began speaking.  
  
"Angel, the world is changing. We watch the people we love   
grow and change into people we love more. Soda and Jade have been   
married for awhile, and Dally's got his own girl on the side, and   
THAt must be serious, because it's been over a month..." -they laughed  
at his fear of commitment.  
  
"My point is, with everything crazy going on in my life, you've  
always been my constant. I love you more than life itself. I'd give a   
limb to make you smile, or even my life to make you happy. Forever."  
He opened the box to reveal a HUGE diamond set in silver. "Please let   
me make you happy...forever?" Angel was shaking and crying and laughing  
all at once. She put her right hand to her mouth and let her left hand  
drop as she sobbed. Johnny took it as an opporotunity to slide the ring  
on her finger-a perfect fit. He sat back down on the bench, holding her  
hand tightly. Suddenly, Angel grabbed him in her arms and let loose.  
  
"Oh god... Johnny... Johnny..." All of a sudden, Angel couldn't  
have him close enough. She could feel him shaking in her arms. "Johnny?"   
She pulled away, to see him face to face. "Yeah?" She could tell he  
was trying to act tough, but as he looked into her eyes, she saw his  
fear of rejection. Angel put her hand on his face and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes....oh god, Johnny, Yes!!!!" Johnny's look was one of utter   
disbelief. He jumped up, and started yelling. "Yes? YES? YOU SAID YES?"  
Angel nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "WOOOOO!" She smiled as she   
was picked up by Johnny, and spun in circles, and they laughed.   
Together.  
  
***  
  
"Now, tell me-how on EARTH could you afford this ring? It's  
gorgeous. As she held up to the sunlight, and watched it sparkle, she  
was amazed at how perfectly it complimented her hand. 'I wonder how  
many hours he spent staring at my hands to pick this out' she thought.  
"Eh, I have my ways..." said Johnny, shrugging her question off. "C'mon  
Johnny, tell me... PUH-LEEZ!?" Angel jumped in front of him, hands   
clasped, and fully armed with her puppy dog face. Johnny laughed at her   
sillyness. "Ok-I'd been saving for like 6 or 7 years, just trying to  
get up some funds to get out of my parents house. But then Darry asked  
if I'd move in with him, to help out with the rent, so I did. But  
then I was gonna buy a car-and then I met you, and realized I couldn't  
spend it on anything else. Angel beamed as she kissed his cheek.  
"You're sweet... Now-should we tell everyone right away, or should we  
wait til we set a date, or what?" He laughed at her eagerness. "Well,  
what do you wanna do? I don't really care, as long as you're happy."  
She grinned. "OK, then we are going to tell everyone we're engaged...  
Oh my god, let's throw a party and announce it then!" Angel bubbled   
over with happiness, as Johnny also tried to help. "But when? I mean,  
Saturday-no, wait... maybe we should wait a little while-how about  
next weekend?" He said, shrugging. "How about tonight?" "Sounds good   
to me!"  
Angel flagged a cab so they wouldn't have to walk again. The  
entire ride home, they made party plans... and wedding plans, too.  
"When should we have it? Spring, summer, winter, fall, when?"  
"Well, the party is tonight, so it's not really like we have a choice   
on season, do we?" Johnny's sarcastic tone made Angel roll her eyes  
and giggle. "The wedding, dofus!" "Well..." Johnny's voice took on a   
stuck-up, snooty, socialite tone as he continued. "Spring weddings are  
beautiful...flowers everywhere and the like... But Valentine's Day   
would be SO romantice... but summer would be good for a beach wedding.  
And no fall weddings, because I don't wish to wait that long."  
Angel rolled her eyes again at Johnnys comidic attempt. "You know, I  
can tell right now that you are going to be of NO help planning this   
thing, not at all!" "Nope, but you need me for something!" "And what   
would THAT be, master of all things silly and freakinshly strange?"  
"You gota have a groom!" She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "No shit,  
sherlock!" she said just as their lips met. They kissed briefly,   
pulled back, and Angel rested her head on Johnnys shoulder. He brushed  
her hair out of he fac and wrapped his arms around her. "Johnny?"  
"Yea, dollface?" "I... I wanna tell you something." Johnny sensed Angel  
was nervous. "So shoot." "Umm, I..."  
  
"Hey guys we're here! That'll be $8.79." said the cab driver.   
Johnny searched for his wallet. "Shit! Angel, would you run in and grab  
my wallet off the table, please?" "Yeah, no problem!" Angel jumped out  
of the cab and ran up the steps into her house. As soon as Angel was out  
sight, the cab driver turned around and spoke to Johnny. "Listen kid.  
I've been watching you... if you go through with this wedding, it'll  
be your ass, you hear me? I'm not kidding-you're dead."  
  
Johnny was stunned. His first reaction was to pull out his   
switch, but he didn't need the trouble-he was marrying the woman he  
loved!  
  
Or was he?  
  
"Ok, let's get something straight-I'm marrying Angel, whether  
you like it or not, asshole! Nothings gonna stop me, nothing. Not you,  
not any fucking goonies you might have, so just get that thought out of   
your head. And who the fu-?"  
  
Johnny would have finished, but Angel interrupted him by   
banging on the window. "It was NOT on the table!" She handed him the   
wallet, and he pulled out a ten. Handing it to the driver, he said   
gruffly, "Keep the change." "Just remember what I said." yelled the  
driver as he drove away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Angel looked truly puzzled.  
"What'd he say?" "Oh... umm..." Johnny ran his fingers through his   
greased-back hair. "Nothing..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO! The long awaited chapter four... what'd you guys think? r/r, let  
me know if you guys like it or not... and wasn't that cabby guy bad?!  
He was BAD! I don't like him very much... but he'll come back, and...  
Dum-da-dum-dum! (suspenseful music LOL) anywho.... r/r please, b/c if   
you don't, I'll have to kill you... And I am soooo sorry for the   
format this is in, I am using notepad... erg. I just now noticed today,   
but eventually, I'll go back and fix it, but for now, it's poetry   
style LOL! But r/r, and I'll love you forever! 


	5. Chapter 5

HI everyone... I just want to start out by saying hello and thank you  
to all of my very faithful readers, like Rainydaze101 and Pixie Moon  
Angel...they both have really great stories, and are both wonderful   
authors, so go r/r their stories-Rainydaze101 has "Choices" and "Tears  
All Over Tulsa" and Pixie Moon Angel (who in reality is my big sister   
Angel Marquin-hey sis! Luv!) has "I'll Be That Girl" and a bunch more.  
Actually, coming soon from her is "Greasers Go To Hawaii", and that's  
where I make my grand old entrance.... the stories are somewhat   
entwined-I think that's a word. And Vanillasky has the funniest darn  
greaser parodies around, and everyone should read those, too...  
Thanks for the great reviews everyone!  
LoL... anyway... without anymore waiting (b/c we all know how horrible   
that is LoL)... here is Ch. 5!  
YaY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel. She   
dried off, and looked in the mirror. Pushing her hair out of her face,  
she thought, 'You really did it this time, huh Angel? Sometime within  
the next year, you'll be Mrs. John Cade.' She exhaled loudly. "What are  
you DOING?!" she accidentaly said aloud-obviously a Marquin trait.  
"Waiting for you to get your ass out of the shower, I'm dirty!" said  
Jade with a laugh. Angel giggled and let her in.  
  
Jade was standing outside, in Soda's favorite t-shirt (that  
was inside out, AND backwards). She looked trampled. Hair everywhere,  
lipstick smears all over her face. Angel burst into laughter at the   
sight of her rumpled friend. "Did you have fun?" she said sarcastically.  
"Haha, very funny... what do you think?" Jade replied as a smile slowly  
spread across her face. "Well, it sure looks like Soda did!" They   
cracked up laughing. "Anyway..." Angel started talking. "Did you guys  
clean up after yourselves, or is my room trashed like last time?"  
"No, not like last time... worse" Another giggle. "Why, did you expect  
us to?" "Not really..." "Is there going to be food at this little  
'close gathering of friends'" Jade moved her fingers in quotes, doing  
a Dr. Evil impression. "I am STARVING after my little...escapades..."  
Angel smiled. "Does pizza, pop, and chips count?" "Hell yea! Now, scoot,  
cuz I gotta look presentable for the hoodlums tonight..." Angel stepped  
out. "Just as long as you don't show up looking like that, we'll all be   
happy!" Jade smirked as she gave Angel the bird and slammed the door.  
  
Angel walked down the hallway to Heaven and Charity's room.  
"Heaven, you up yet?" The door flew open, revealing Heaven-totally   
unbruised.  
  
"Oh my god, how? I mean, look at you! Your face! It's like,  
fixed!" Angel stuttered at the sight of her sisters face. "Yes, back   
to fabulous, thanks to the advancement of comsetics! Oh, and by the way,  
I sorta borrowed your concealer, hope you don't mind." "Not at all, you  
worked a miracle!" "Right.... what'd you need?" said Heaven boredly.  
"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were wearing."  
  
Heaven walked over to the closet, and pulled out a denim skirt  
and a glitter lips shirt. "Why would you be wearing a long sleeved shirt  
and a skirt?!" Heaven insantly became annoyed... her LIFE was fashion.  
"Ok... FIRST OFF!-its a 3/4 length short... not long-sleeved, there is  
a difference. And second off, it looks cute on me, and I'd like to look  
nice. And third off, I overheard Dally tell Tim he was bringing his  
brother, who's ABOUT my age"-Angelgasped at this-"and if he's cute, then  
who knows?" Angel jumped off the bed. "He's bringing TAYLOR?! When'd he  
get out of J.D.-WAIT A MINUTE! YOU are interested in Dally's little  
brother, who you've never even seen?!" Heaven rolled her eyes. "It's  
whom, not who, and if he looks anything like Dally, then HELL YEA, I'm  
interested!" "Watch your mouth, Heaven... and hurry up and get dressed,  
because I need your help picking out what I'm going to wear."  
"What's this all about, anyway? It's all so sudden!" You'll see... don't  
worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, everyone, I've got something important to say!" No one  
heard Angel, they were all talking so loud. "Would ya'll shut the fuck   
up? We have an announcement being made, and I'D like to hear it!"  
yelled a very vibrant and refreshed Jade. "Yea!" yelled Joe, which  
got a few laughs.  
  
Everyone was silent as Angel stood up. "Ummm...." she stuttered  
over her words. "Uh... oh, god-how do you say something like this?"  
Angel looked to the floor, and to Johnny for back-up. Heaven could sense  
something was going on. "Spill it already!" yelled the youngest Winston  
buy, Taylor, from the couch beside Heaven and Dally. He punched Taylor  
in the ribcage. Johnny came over to Angels side. "Do you want me to tell  
them?" he said. She nodded.  
  
"OK, listen up... keep your schedules clear for between now and   
next August, cuz there's somewhere really important you all have to be."  
He grabbed Angel's ringed hand and held it up for the slightly puzzled  
Greasers to see. "Are you guys all brain-dead? WE'RE ENGAGED!"  
  
  
The room exploded. Claire, Jade, Charity, and Heaven ran to   
give Angel hugs, and gush over her diamond, while the guys took turns  
punching Johnnys arms. "OH MY GOD!" Heaven was screeching over everyone  
else. Soda walked around the crowd and asked Johhny, "Hey, is this an  
honest wedding, or do you like... have to?" Johnny looked exasperatedly  
at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I mean, is she  
pregnant?"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Soda. Angel walked out and left  
everyone speechless. "Way to go... that was so out of line, Soda!"  
yelled Johnny as he turned to run after her. "That's TWICE today!"  
said Jade, holding up two fingers as she too walked out.  
  
"WHAT?! What'd I do now? Man, it was just a question!" Soda  
was confused. "Ok-Soda, you gotta work on your attitude! What's your  
problem today?" Everyone turned to look at Dally as he spoke, and since  
he never spoke like this, they all wanted to savor the moment.  
  
"What's my problem? What's ya'lls problem? Evryone takes everything  
so goddamn personally!" "Angel doesn't deserve to be talked about like  
that, and you FUCKING KNOW IT, SODA!" Dally stood up, shoved his chair  
across the room, and walked out, slamming the door"  
  
Everyone knew that Soda felt bad. They all looked up to Dally,  
and when Dally was pissed at you... the dissapointment was unbearable.  
  
Claie decided to take control. "Umm... I'm not sure what's goin'  
on, so maybe you guys should go." Heaven stood up. "No, let me go  
check on Angel, and find out what's going on." She left the couch, and  
her spot next to Taylor. He watched her go. Pony shot him dirty looks   
the whole time.  
  
A few minutes later, Heaven came back down. "Sorry, everyone,  
but they aren't answering the door-you guys might wanna go." She came  
down and stood in front of Taylor. "So, see ya around?" she said, very  
flirtatiously. "I guess I had better go look for Dally." He put his arms  
around her waist as hers encircled his neck. "I guess" she replied.  
"So when are you coming back, Taylor?" "When do you want me too?"  
"Soon... very so-" Heaven didn't finish, because she was cut off by  
Taylors lips on hers. She closed her eyes. Taylor dipped her as though  
they were dancing, and if she wasn't preoccupied, she'd have laughed.  
He pulled her back up and pulled away.  
  
"I hope that was ok." he said. "Yea... it was!" She replied with  
a stupid school girl grin. "Is this?" This time, Heaven kissed him.  
They probably would have sat on the couch, but they were interrupted.  
Everyone had dispersed, save Heaven, Taylor, and Pony. Heaven kissing  
Taylor back was the last straw, as Pony saw it, and he jumped out of   
his chair, and slammed into them as he head quickly for the backdoor.  
  
"What the fu-" "Don't, Taylor. I'll go and talk to him... you   
gotta go find Dally." "Well, can I call you? Maybe we could go out   
sometime..." "I'd like that" she said grinning. "Call me tommorrow."  
Heaven giggled to herself as she wrote down the number and handed it to  
him. "Until then..." Taylor said as he stuffed it into his pocket and   
gave her one last kiss. He smiled, waved, and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye..." Heaven whispered as it shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pony, what the hell was that? Why did you do that?" Heaven   
threw the back screendoor open, and let it slam back into place as  
she flew down the steps into the cold November air to confront Pony.  
  
"Heaven, listen to me... I feel like it is, like, my job, my  
responsibility to watch over you, and I KNOW that Taylors no good for  
you! He'll only hurt you!" Heaven finally got to where Pony was standing,   
and she shoved him as hard as she could. 'Shes strong for a girl!'   
thought Pony as he caught himself from falling from the shove. "Would  
you let me judge who I date? I HAD a father-and he died a long time ago!  
I don't need you to just step up and all of a sudden take his place!"  
  
These words cut through Ponys heart like a knife. He moved   
forward to place a hand on her shoulder, but she just pushed it off.   
"Don't touch me!" she yelled. He grabbed her firmly. "Listen to me,  
Heaven! He's cheated on pretty much all of his girlfriends! He's just  
like Dally, and we ALL know what Dally uses his women for! He's just  
going to do the same to you, so PLEASE, Heaven-just just don't let him  
make you his next conquest." She sucked in her breath. "Do you REALLY  
think I am that STUPID?! I just spent an hour and a half with him, just  
talking, and you know WHAT? HE REALLY LIKES ME! SO YOU CAN JUST BUTT   
THE HELL OUT!" She tried to rip herself from his grip, but he stopped  
her. "Heaven, listen! Would you just look at this rationally for a-"  
Heaven slapped him across the jaw. "Rule #1, Pony. NEVER lay a finger  
on me, or next time, you'll lose a ball. And rule #2-Do not patronize   
me. Leave me the fuck alone, or I swear to the gods I will turn your  
whole world upside-down." she said through gritted teeth. She turned   
and walked into the house, shaking with anger.  
  
Ponyboy rubbed his cheek where she had hit him-it stung badly  
at the touch of his fingers. He moved to follow her, but the   
stining sensation in his cheek influenced him to just leave. He jumped  
over the fence, and walked down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, what'd ya'll think? I am typing this from my notebook, and after  
re-reading it, I realize that Heaven comes off as sort of a bitch, but  
she just that way-it's a Marquin thing. But PLEASE review this chapter!  
As for me, I am going to get started on getting chapter 6 up.  
ALSO-I am currently working on my next story called "Happy Birthday,   
Heaven!" so if you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in that,   
let me know thru an anonymous review or email me at   
HeavenLMarquin@yahoo.com  
Two Fingerz All,   
¥~*Rockabye*~¥ 


	6. Chapter 6

HI EVERYONE! It's me again! (Umm, der.) Anyway, Here is chapter 6!  
I have some extra time on my hands, so I figured I'll do as much as   
possible tonight... I love late-night typing sessions!   
And to a certain parson who believes that my characters should be   
wearing "granny dresses"... this story is set in more towards the   
90's... since this is MY fan-fic, I set the time frame, and it would  
be easier for me to write about the 90's... but if it'll make you  
happy (since you are the reader) you can pretend she was putting on   
a pleated skirt and a wool sweater like Velma from Scooby-Doo (who I   
don't own either).  
And thanks to Rainy, who keeps threataning me with a future of being  
known as Sandy if I do not write more, so I had better start now, huh?  
Lol-Sandy is such an evil half-a-cent whore! erg! And for all you Sandy  
bashers, you guys HAVE to read the Greaser song Parodies by VanillaSky  
b/c they are soooooooo funny... there is a hilarious one about Sandy in   
there... hee hee!  
But here is chapter 6 for all you people who are kind and patient   
enough to read through a madwoman's ramblings... LoL, here it goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CHARITY OH MY GOD! You will NEVER guess what I just did!"  
Heaven burst into the bedroom, all smiles. "Um... you assaisinated  
our most un-favorite female popstar, kidnapped her boyfriend, and  
locked him in our basement for fun?" "Yea, but after that!" Heaven said,  
laughing. "I have no idea... just spill it!" "I JUST MADE OUT WITH  
TAYLOR WINSTON!"  
  
Charity jumped off her spot on the bed, screaming. "Oh my GOD!  
Is he a good kisser? How do you do that, just turn guys into putty?"  
"I have no idea, but remember Nathan?" "You mean the boy you only talked  
about everyday for a year? NO! Refresh my memory!" said Charity, her  
voice dripping with sarcasm. "Shut up. Anyway... Tayloy kisses like  
a THOUSAND times better than Nathan-and he's calling me TOMMORROW!"  
  
The girls screamed, jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD! Why? I mean,  
is this, like, serious?" asked Charity. "No, not yet, but we're going on a   
date!" This response drew more squeals from the two girls.  
  
All of a sudden, Jade opened the door and poked her head in.  
"Hey, Heaven-Angel's looking for you."  
  
"Yea, ok-I'll be right back, Charli." she said, rising from the  
bed. "You got it, Mrs. Winston!" she yelled as Heaven closed the door.  
  
"Heaven Walked to Angel's door, opened it, and found her sister.  
"Angel, are you ok? We all heard what Soda said... he's been a total   
jerk all day." "I'm fine, it's just I can't believe he'd say something   
like that in front of everyone!" Heaven stared into Angels eyes.  
"Can I ask you a question?" "Go ahead!" "Well, are you?" "NO WAY!  
That's the thing that pisses me off most! Johnny proposed because he   
loves, me not because we 'have to'." Heaven stared at her sister,  
puzzled. "Well then why are you so mad?" "Because-it's the principle  
of the thing! You don't have to ask questions like that, because it's   
rude! And as an added bonus-me and Johnny haven't even... well..."  
"Done it?" piped up the younger Marquin. "Yea!"   
  
"Well, all I can tell you Angel, is just ignore Soda-Jade'll   
deal with him." "Yea... anyway, that's not why I called you in here."  
"What'd you want, then?" "What's all this talk I hear about you and  
Taylor?" "Oh my god!...." Heaven proceeded to tell Angel everything  
that happened-including her confrontation with Ponyboy. "So he's calling  
here tommorrow, right?" "Yea, we're gonna make plans to go out...  
movies, dinner, something."  
  
"Heaven, don't you think it's wierd that after only an hour or  
two, you guys are making plans to go out somewhere?" "No... why?"  
Heaven's tone was purely defensive. "I do... Taylors not exactly-"  
"What? Honest? Trustworthy? What isn't he, Angel?! Can't anyone believe  
that maybe he really likes me? First Pony, now you!" "We're just  
watching out for you, Heaven." "Screw watching out for me! God! Let me  
watch out for myself!" Heaven slammed the door shut as she walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The house was full of tension. Everyone was mad at Soda, Pony   
and Angel were mad at Heaven, Heaven was mad at everyone but Claire,  
Jade, Charity, and Taylor. Dally hadn't been around since he and Soda  
had gotten into their arguement, which was a good thing-they didn't   
need anymore conflict.  
  
Everyone was in the living room, except for the kids-they were  
at school. But not for much longer, as the front door flew open and in  
burst Heaven and Pony, with Charity close behind.  
  
"It's not any of your business, Pony! Damn!" "Heaven! Watch your  
mouth! (Angel still had hopes that Heaven would at remain pure growing  
up with the hoodlums) "Sorry, Angel... Pony, please, just stay out of  
my life! C'mon Charity." Charity waved at everyone else as she followed  
Heaven upstairs.   
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Pony threw hiw bookbag  
to the ground and flung himself into an armchair. "Why won't she  
listen to me?" he griped. "If it makes you feel any better, she won't  
listen to me, either." Angel said. "What pisses me off is he's gonna  
end up hurting her, and I'm gonna end up getting my ass kicked by him  
because my stupid ass will end up pulling a switch on him or something."  
Johnny decided to join in. "Maybe Heaven's right, here-maybe Taylor  
truly likes her. It's not totally impossible-he may have changed!"  
Everyone stared at Johnny. "WHAT?! It's possible!"  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rang. "That'll be our Romeo now."  
Angel answered it. "Hello?" "Is Heaven there?" said Taylor on the other  
end. "Yea, hang on a minute." Angel covered the mouthpiece and screamed  
at the top of her lungs "HEAVEN!" She brought the phone to her mouth,   
said "Just a moment" with fake sincerity, and sat the phone down.  
Heaven ran down the stairs. "Yea?" "Phone for you..." "Ok. Hello?"  
She switched quickly to the cordless and went upstairs. "Hey gorgeous!"  
"Hi Taylor-whatsha up to?" "Thinking about you..." Heaven giggled. "Are   
you busy tonight?" "Not that I know of... why?" "You wanna go see a movie  
with me? We could go to the drive in..." Is it open? It's November!"  
"it's always open! They think a movie will keep us punks from getting in  
trouble on the streets. So you up for it?" "Yea, sure! Should I meet you   
there, or-" "NO way! I'm picking you up-you gotta see my other baby."  
She laughed. "OK... cool. What time?" "Like 7ish... is that ok?"  
"Great... I'll be waiting..." "Me too. See you then." They said their  
goodbyes and hung up. "CHARITY!" she screamed. "What now?" said her   
friend, opening the door. " I have a DATE in three hours, and I MEED  
YOUR HELP, LIKE, NOW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Heaven pranced down the stairs wearing-well, not  
much of anything-a tank top and a miniskirt. Ponys jaw dropped and Angel  
jumped up off the couch. "HELL NO!" You are NOT wearing that!" "And why  
not?" retorted Heaven, mocking Angels outraged tone. "You aren't going  
to make it easier for TAYLOR WINSTON to take your clothes off!" Angel  
yelled back. "What clothes?" muttered Pony from his place in the armchair.  
"Butt out, punk!" said Angel and Heaven at the same time. "Besides, it's  
almost winter, too. No. No way are you wearing that, go and put some   
normal, warmer clothes on... and you MIGHT wanna put on some sweatpants,  
too, because it's your day to clean the kitchen AND the bathroom!" "You  
know what?!" yelled Heaven. "What? What now, dearest? How can we   
accomadate your needs today?" said Angel sarcastically. Heaven opened  
her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and stormed out.  
  
"I will NOT have my 15 year old sister running around town   
dressed like a slut! No way!" Angel fumed as she sat back down. "Calm  
down-she's just trying to test you to see how far you'll let her go.  
She chill out." soothed Johnny. "I really hope you're right, Johnnycakes,  
I really do." She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the  
tv.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DONE! Good enough for you, your higness?" said Heaven from the  
kitchen. Angel got up to check. "Yea, go get dressed..." Heaven took  
two steps towards the stairs when there was a knock at the door. "Oh,   
god, he's early!" Charity, I need you, and Claire, puh-LEEZ get the door-  
just tell him to wait a minute... I'll be right down!" "Yea, yea, yea.  
It's always 'Get the door, Claire!' or 'Order pizza, Claire!'" She  
continued to grumble as she opened the door. Outside was Taylor Winston,  
his blonde hair glimmering in the fading sunlight.   
  
"Hello Claire, is Heaven here?" "Yea, she's getting dressed-wait  
a moment, please." She slammed the door in his face, and turned to look   
at Angel. "Should I let him in?" Angel and Pony answered at the same   
time. "Yes!" "NO!" Angel glared at him. "Open the door-I wanna talk   
with him." Claire opened the door. "Please-come in!" she said   
sarcastically as he walked past her. He stopped in the entryway  
of the living room. "You can sit down you know." said Angel. "Alright."  
Talyor sat down in the chair next to Ponyboy's, who was glaring at him  
the whole time. "Ok, lets lay this out right now. You put one hand on  
Heaven innappropriately, I'll kill you. Got it?" Taylor was undaunted  
by angels threats. "Sure thing" he replied casually. "If you hurt her,   
I swear to GOD I'll kill you, mother-" Pony was off his chair, and   
staring Taylor in the face (who had also jumped up as soon as Pony  
moved). Taylor smirked.   
  
"Do you have a problem with me taking Heaven out? If so, you   
know, being her father and all, your wishes DO come first.. oh!" Taylor   
smacked his own forehead. "That's right! You AREN'T her daddy! So stay   
the fuck out of this!" Pony sucked in his breath. That was the second  
time he'd been refered to as fatherly towards Heaven, 'And it's not  
like that at all', thought Pony. He filled with anger, and punched  
Taylor with all his might. They were on each other instantly, swinging  
wildly and swearing crazily at each other. In a flash, Johnny, Joe, and  
Tim (who had walked in as Heaven was cleaning) were pulling the kids off   
each other. Angel walked over and slapped Pony. "You are way outta line,  
Pony.... chill the fuck out!"  
  
Joe let go of Taylor just as Heaven came down the stairs-properly  
dressed this time. She had on jeans and a lavender sweater that Angel  
had given her for her birthday. Heaven smiled as she walked down the stairs  
and into the living room.  
  
"Hi Taylor..." She gave him a hug and a small kiss. He grabbed   
her hand. "Hey beautiful! Ready to go?" "Yea, but let me grab my coat."  
"Ok... I'll go and start the car."   
  
Pony followed Taylor out. "You remember what I said, asshole,   
or you'll be staring at your own black heart as you breath out for the  
last time!" He said this with false confidence, and Taylor knew it.   
Pony wasn't stupid enough to mess with a Winston-that's how you end up  
worm chow. "Yea, ok, Curtis-I'll remember. And I'll remember you too-  
when she's in MY BACKSEAT!" Taylor said with an evil grin. 'Let's  
see just what this pushes him to', he thought. Pony was furious. He took  
a step towards Taylor as he reached for his switch. But just as he was  
about to pull it out, Heaven appeared again, on the porch this time.  
  
"What is going on! What the hell are you guys doing?" Heaven  
said angrily. Pony stuttered. "um... we were, um, just..uh... talking-"  
Taylor jumped in. "About you." Heaven saw right through this, and  
was instantly annoyed. "Can we just go now?" she said. "Yea, sure!"  
Taylor opened her car door for her, and she found a bouquet of red roses.  
"Oh my god! TAYLOR! How sweet!" She turned around to face him, and   
wrapped her arms around his neck, rewarding him with a kiss.  
  
Pony, disgusted at Heavens display of affection, walked up the  
steps and slammed the door. Heaven pulled away a smile on her face.  
"Shall we go?" she asked? "We shall. Right this way, madam!" She got in,  
picking up her roses, as Taylor shut her door behind her. He then got   
in himself, and said, "Let's go." He slammed the gas, and they tore  
down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The movie was boring, to say the absolute least. Heaven was close  
to falling asleep. There was food all over. An empty popcorn bucket with  
pocorn on the floor, cheeseburger wrappers, french fry containers. Empty  
cups. Heaven shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Hey, are you cold? You should have said something!" Taylor   
said. "Huh? Oh... yeah, a little." Taylor put his arm around Heaven, and  
slid closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He brought his  
other hand to her face, and they kissed again. "Are you comfortable? he  
asked. She nodded sleepily. "Are you sure? We can move..." She looked  
at him strangely,. "Like where to?" "The backseat..."  
  
They looked at each other. "Well... I mean... umm... ok."   
Taylor continued to look into her beautiful turquiose eyes-her most  
unusual feature. All he saw was fear, and he knew he'd wouldn't  
touch a hair on her head unless she said it was ok. After a moment, they  
slid into the backseat. Holding Heaven in his arms, Taylor felt... well,  
Taylor didn't really know what it was that he felt. He felt good, that  
was for sure. Heaven made him feel good-about himself.  
  
His past was torn. His parents were drunks. Dally had practically  
raised him. That probably had a hand in all his failed relationships. Each  
with an excuse behind it. "How can you blame me for who I am! Look at  
who I've had to look up to my whole life!" he had told his past girls.  
A lame excuse, and everyone, inculding him, knew it. Dally had never  
held himself to one girl, so why would Taylor know how to? This new   
relationship Dally had with Candy, a waitress at the bar, was very   
suspicious to everyone. Not like Dally at all, but Taylor knew it   
wouldn't last.  
  
But as Heaven and Taylor sat in the back of his car, he realized  
just how lucky he was to have her with him, let alone at all. They  
held hands as they watched the movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Heaven... hey, Heaven, the movies over. C'mon, get up." He   
whispered in her ear. "Huh?" she said groggily, sitting up and streching.  
"The movie's over-you ready to go home?" "What time is it?" "It's fifteen  
minutes til ten..." "Nah, I've got like 45 minutes before I have to go  
home, but you can drop me off now if you want." she said, yawning.  
"No! I mean, not unless you want to go home." "I'll stay then!"   
She smiled at him, streched once more, and climbed into the front. He  
followed, starting the car. "So where do you wanna go?" he asked. "I   
don't know... you?" "Well, we could just drive around, or go to the  
park, or... I don't know do have any ideas?" He looked at her.  
"Let's go to the park..."  
  
It only took ten minutes for them to get to the park. They had   
the radio going, and Taylor was laughing insanely as Heaven sang "All  
By Myself" as loudly as she could (and as out of tune, too...)  
"All by MY-sel-e-elf...don't wanna beeee, all BY Myse-e-elf, any More,  
more more more...." she screeched. Finally, with tears of laughter   
pouring down their cheeks, they arrived at the park. "TAG! You're it!"  
Heaven yelled, as she jumped out of the car, punching Taylor in the arm.  
She took off running. He just watched her running, amazed at her   
childish antics. "Are you coming or not?" she yelled, still running.  
Taylor slid over the hood of his car, and tore after her, catching up  
quick. He grabbed her around the waist as he fell to the ground. She fell  
right next to him. Laughing, he sat up and and stared down into her eyes.  
She sat up as well, and stared back. "So what now?" he asked. "Well,  
there's a swingset over there-I'll race ya!" Heaven jumped up and bolted  
towards the swings. Taylor walked, and when he got there, Heaven was   
nowhere to be found. His insides turned to ice. "HEAVEN!" he yelled.  
"HEAVEN!"  
  
"BOO!" she screamed as she ran out from behind a tree. Taylor  
screamed, which made Heaven collapse to the ground with laughter.  
"What's so funny! You almost gave me a HEART ATTACK!" he yelled,   
breathing heavily. "Aaaahh.... You... scream... LIKE A GIRL!" Another  
wave of laughter came over her as she laid down on the grass close to  
the swings.  
  
All of a sudden, Taylor saw movement behind the swings. His   
serious face caused Heaven to calm down. "Taylor? Are you ok?" she  
asked as she stood up. He motioned for her to be quiet as he reached  
in his pocket for his switch.  
  
The movement proved to be a person-or rather people. A group of  
Socs. Taylor could only see three, but who knew if there were more?  
He remembered from the stories Johnny, Pony, and Dally told what Socs  
did to Greasers on dark nights in the park. "Heaven, come here!" he  
said. She walked over to him quickly, and he made sure she was behind   
him. "Heaven, reach into my left coat pocket, and grab the brass knuckles.  
Do it NOW, and if anyone comes near you, slam them as hard as you can   
in the face." Taylor told Heaven this as quietly as he could, while  
moving his lips as little as possible. "Stay behind me, got it?" "Ok..."  
she whispered back. Taylor could hear the fear in her voice. Heaven  
came off as a bad-ass, but that was from being around the gang as long  
as she had been. It was all show.  
  
The socs by now had come out where they could be seen, and indeed,  
there were three. But this isn't what Taylor noticed first.  
  
The one in front had a gun.  
  
"Holy shit!" Taylor muttered. Heaven gasped and squeezed the  
brass knuckles harder. She knew this soc.  
  
Bryan Phillips started to talk. "I thought you got the picture  
back at school, Marquin. We don't want you here if you're gonna hang  
with the city's scum! And you had such potential, too." He stepped   
towards them. "You better back the fuck up, Bryan, I swear, you won't   
live to tell the tale of when you met up with a Winston to your friends  
if you don't." said Taylor angrily. Bryan ignored Taylor as he raised   
his gun. "I guess we'll just have to show you what comes of hanging  
with trash." As Bryan prepared to shoot, Taylor whispered, "Get down  
now" .  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the gun was fired.   
Heaven screamed as she hit the ground. As soon as the bullet was fired,  
Bryan and his goonies took off-odd behavior, but Heaven and Taylor  
were grateful. Two Greasers against three Socs with guns didn't stand  
a chance. Taylor knelt beside Heaven. "Are you ok?" She nodded, her   
whole body shaking with fear. Looking up, she replied, "Are you?"  
  
He pulled his hand away from his shoulder. "I've been better."  
he said, forcing a smile.  
  
He had been hit.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" "Heaven, honey, I'll be ok, let's just get to your  
house and we'll call an ambulance, or something." She helped him stand  
up, and they walked to the car. "Why are you getting in on my side?"  
she asked. "Well, I can't drive, you have to!" "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO   
DRIVE!" she yelled. Two-bit had tried to teach her once, but she was so  
busy being nervous around him that the car they were in "accidentaly"  
crashed into a tree. Heaven cried, and as angry as Two-bit was, he  
couldn't stay that way. Heaven was sort of the pet. But Taylor's yelling  
brought her out of her memory. "Well, I guess you had better learn fast,  
huh? It's only a five minute drive!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes and one crazy ride later, they pulled up to the  
house (or rather, parked on the sidewalk). Heaven ran in as fast as she  
could, screaming loudly for the phone. "Where have you been? It's almost  
11:00 o'clock!" Angel jumped off the couch, yelling loudly. "Angel, stop.  
We were at the park, and Bryan Phillips and these Socs came out of   
nowhere with guns, and-" "WHAT?!" Angel ran to her sister. "Are you ok?  
Oh god, tell me you're ok!" "Yea, I'm fine, but Taylor's not, we have   
to get him to the hospital, like right now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUM-da-dum-dum! What will happen next? Will Taylor be ok? What will  
Angels reaction be to Taylor now? Find out in the next chapter of  
"Life As A Greaser by Heaven L. Marquin"!  
C'mon-you guys didn't think I'm really that lame, did you? I love   
suspense... I love it SO MUCH that I think I'll wait as long as possible  
til I put chapter seven up... Lol-seven up. Hee hee. I love 7up!  
Anyway, I'm not sure WHEN I'll get around to getting ch. 7 on here, but  
I am going to start right now. But PLEASE r/r.... and to the anonymous  
flamer-you didn't mention your thoughts on my story! I'd LOVE to hear them...  
Like I said, flamers aren't liked, but they are welcome-I need to be  
put in place once in awhile...  
HI Rainy!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ AKA Heaven Marquin  
PS-My sister Angel (Pixie Moon Angel) has a new story up! It's called  
Bittersweet Hearts, and it is really good so far. One chapter is up,   
but let's all review and make her write more! so go r/r that one too... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I am having a great weekend! Angel and Jade were over, and  
being silly, and we came to the conclusion that we are going to write   
story TOGETHER! Yay! So you can start looking for that one too! I am  
also on some weird kick to want to do a songfic... it's frustrating   
changing the words and stuff, but you can expect a few of those from me  
too!  
Also! BIG NEWS! My sister-sister-in-law-law (LOL!), Jade has a penname  
now! She is: "Take a picture" .... so everyone wait patiently for her  
first story... I'm not sure what that'll be. But in the meantime, you  
can preview her work... she wrote "The Color of Green" under Angel's  
penname (Pixie Moon Angel). So go read that, and boost her confidence by  
reviewing it so then she'll write more! (if you need persuasion, I'm  
sure that it counts as the days good deed... LoL)  
But that's all the news I have for now, so enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to the hospital was bumpy. Angel drove fast all the time-  
but she was way worse when she was nervous, or angry. And right then,   
she was both. She, Heaven, and Taylor were jostled the entire way there,  
which made it hard to apply pressure to Taylors shoulder. Even still, they  
were all silent-much too preoccupied with their own thoughts to be  
concerned with anyone else's.  
  
When they got to the emergency room, they were not allowed to   
go with Taylor right away, so the Marquin sisters spent an hour sitting  
in silence, flipping through old magazines. After what seemd like an  
eternity, they were allowed to see him.  
  
As they walked in, they saw Taylor chilling in his room, watching  
tv. His shoulder was tightly bandaged-but they only knew this because  
his shirt wasn't on. "Is it just me, or is anyone else really hot?" he  
asked as they entered. Angel pulled two chairs over to his bedside while  
Heaven gave him a huge hug-being extremely careful of his shoulder.  
"How are you?" she asked him. "I'm doing... better. It makes me feel  
way better to have you here, though." She sat down in the other chair  
and held his hand. Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Heaven   
stood up. "Does anyone else want some coffee?" Angel and Taylor both   
nodded. "Ok, well I'm not sure if you can have coffee, if you're on   
drugs it might interfere with them." Angel and Taylor turned and looked  
at Heaven blankly-she was the only member of their gang that knew stuff  
like that. Other than Ponyboy, that is. "I'll be right back." she said,  
embarrassed, and turned to walk out.  
  
Taylor and Angel just sat in the awkward silence. After a few   
moments, though, Angel decided she had something to say. "What were you  
doing at the park?" she asked through gritted teeth. "You didn't say  
park, you said drive-in!" Angel was obviously trying to remain calm,  
but was totally unsucessful. Taylor didn't answer. "WHY THE HELL WERE  
YOU THERE!? You could have been killed! HEAVEN could have been killed!"  
She jumped out off her chair, causing it to slide backwards as she   
shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THERE?"  
  
Taylor looked at Angel, whose face was red from anger, her body  
shaking from worry and stress. "LOOK, Angel! We DID go to the movies!  
It ended. We had a half an hour, so we drove around for awhile. We saw  
the park, got out and played some tag. That was IT! And then those  
dead men walking strolled up in our territory with heaters. THE FIRST   
THING I DID was make sure that I had my switch out, that Heaven was armed,  
and that she was behind me! So you know what? You're right! IT COULD  
have been her! BUT IT WASN'T! I'M in the hospital- not her!" He yelled   
back defensivly as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"But it wasn't her, and both you and I know it. I made SURE of it."  
He paused. "Now, I understand that you don't like me dating Heaven, and  
I know WHY you don't like me dating Heaven. Trouble seems to follow us  
Winston boys, and you know it from personal experience. But I really do  
like Heaven. I will not let anything hurt that girl, not ever. I took a  
bullet for her to prove it to her, to everyone. So, I'm not asking  
you to give us your blessing-it'd be nice. But all I want is for you to  
understand."  
  
Utter silence filled the room, making their ears ring. Angel  
finally spoke...   
"Alright. You win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven and been standing outside the door listening for most  
of their conversation. She was about to enter when she heard Taylor say,  
"But all I want is for you to understand." She waited to hear what Angel  
said, wondering if there was anyway Angel would say yes to Taylor.  
"Alright. You win." is what she heard. Heaven couldn't believe what she  
had just heard. She was so shocked at Angels response that she almost   
dropped the coffee, so she decided just to walk back in.  
  
"The doctors said you could have decaf, so lie if they ask you   
what you're drinking." she said with a smile as she passed around the   
styrofoam cups. Taylor grinned at her as he downed half the glass in one  
gulp. She sat back down. Everyone was silent again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After awhile, the doctors made Angel and Heaven leave. Dally   
had just gotten there, so after a few moments of visiting with his   
brother, and congratulating him on his first gunshot wound ("I bet it  
won't be the last one you get, either." said Dally, in a strangely   
proud way.), he decided to drive the girls home. The nurses were very  
rude to Dallas-the last time he had been there, it was when Johnny had   
almost died-he had put a hole in the wall. "We are only keeping him for  
observation tonight, Mr. Winston, you can come back tommorrow and get  
him!" said an especially pushy nurse.  
  
After an exchange of rather harsh words between Dally and "the   
fat heffer", as Angel called her, they left. On the way, though, Dally  
was full of questions. "Who did it?" he asked Heaven. "The same guy who   
jumped me at school-Bryan Phillips." Dallas shook his head as he smiled  
evily. "Fucking punk ass soc must have a deathwish."  
  
He dropped the girls off, and headed for the Curtis house.   
Their couch had his name on it, and boy did he need it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so what'd you guys think? I'm sorry, it was ALOT shorter than the   
last one, but it served its purpose-at least, I think so!  
But anywho-r/r, and I promise more is coming, so just be patient!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

HI EVERYONE! Man, I have so much computer time this weekend it's not even  
funny! Whew, my fingers hurt... :)  
Here is chapter 8, and I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has read  
my story and reviewed it... :) U guyz (and Galz!) ROCK!   
Anyway, not much has happened since I typed that last chapter earlier,  
so I'm just going to go ahead and get started... here's #8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since the shooting. Taylor was (obviously) out   
of the hospital, and he and Heaven had been together almost every night  
since. Ponyboy was to the point of crawling under a rock to rot; he was  
that depressed.  
  
Johnny was also over alot more, too. Since he had proposed, all  
he wanted to do was spend every waking moment with Angel-and she was   
loving every minute of it.  
  
One day, she went out, a little earlier than usual, to get the   
mail. There was a single manilla envelope, addressed to "Ms. Angel  
Marquin"-but it had no address, postmark, or even a stamp. It gave her  
the chills. 'What the hell?' she thought. She carefully tore it open,  
and two pieces of paper-one large, one small-fell to the ground. She  
picked up both pieces, and read the larger one, which appeared to be a   
letter, first.  
  
"The news of your upcoming wedding has been brought to my   
attention." Angel read along with the paper. "And a lack of funds on  
your part is both present and noted. Please accept this gift." Angel  
looked for a signature, but found none, so she moved on to the smaller  
of the two. It was a check for $10,000.  
  
Angel fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Angel! Hey! Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Angel?"  
Angel opened her eyes, and saw Johnny, his own eyes wide with fear.  
"I'm ok... but I have the wierdest news ever." She sat up not taking  
her eyes off Johnny. From her wavering voice, Johnny thought that she  
had hit her head so hard, she had amnesia, or something.   
  
"What... news?" he said. She handed him the letter. "Yea, so?  
What gift? There's nothing else-" Angel handed him the check. He jumped  
up off the floor. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" He grabbed Angel and picked   
her up off the floor. "Where the hell did you get this from?"  
He stopped jumping, and stared into Angels solemn face. "That's the  
thing, Johnny... I don't know." Johnny was stumped as well. They didn't  
know anybody that rich!  
  
"Angel-listen, baby, we gotta talk." Angel's stomach turned-  
those words were never good. Johnny continued. "Do you remember the day  
I proposed?" She stared at him. 'The was the dumbest question I have   
ever heard.' she thought. "Ok, dumb question. We caught a cab. Did you  
know the driver?" She thought about that for a moment. "You know, that's  
strange-he DID look familiar, but I didn't want to say anything in case  
I was wrong... wait a minute. Why all of a sudden is this coming up?"  
Johnny drew in a dep breath and told her what happened when she was in  
the house that day.  
  
Angel was stunned. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me? What are we  
going to do Johnny? A crazy cab driver, and now, all this money?! What  
is going on?" He embraced her and stroked her hair. "Shhh... it'll be  
ok." She looked into his eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Angel went over to pick it up,  
looking at Johnny nervously the whole time. "You want me to open it?"  
he said. "No... I got it." She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Angel!? Oh my god, there was a fight, and someone   
pulled a gun, and..." Heaven was screaming hysterically on the other end.  
"Oh my god, Heaven honey, are you hurt?" "No, I'm ok... but... oh god...  
Taylor... it's Taylor..." Heaven continued sobbing. "Is HE ok?" Angel  
was frantic, trying to get answers. "No! HE's not! He's not ok, Angel!  
He's DEAD!" Heaven wailed, and Angel felt a tear run down her cheek.  
"I'm on my way..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG, I am crying myself... I was just sitting there, and had the impulse  
to kill someone! So I did... Poor Taylor... I am so evil! Oh god...  
Please r/r and let me know if this was a good chapter... Taylor died for  
a reason, everyone. It'll all come to light later, but for right now,  
please let's just cope... and mourn.  
*SoBs* Aww, that was just so sad!!!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ AKA Heaven Marquin 


	9. Chapter 9

HI everyone... erg. I do NOT want to go to school tommorrow-school =  
homework, which = no time to update! So here I am, unfortuantly, trying  
to get the most posted today... I got my first review for the last   
chapter from Rainy (HEY GURLIE! U have to update, or I swear I'll kick  
ur behind! SANDY!!!! LOL), and I have to say, that you guys ar just great.  
I love getting reviews, and everyone has been so nice!  
Anywho-depending on how much stuff I have going on after school this week,  
I'll try and get the rest of this up, BUT I AM NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!  
I'm soo busy! Sorry, guys... bear with me, I want this up as much as  
you do!  
Anyway-chapter 9... *Curtain rises* LoL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Johnny pushed their way through the crowd that had   
formed outside the school. "You can't go in." said one of the policemen  
guarding the door. "LISTEN! My sisters boyfriend is dead! My sister is  
having a nervous breakdown in the office, and I am going in to help her!  
And if you don't like it, you can go to HELL!" screamed a distraught Angel.  
The policeman then began hassling Johnny, but Angel just grabbed his hand  
and pulled him inside.  
  
It was a madhouse in the school lobby. Police interviewing  
witnesses. EMT's covering what Angel guessed was Taylors body. She   
couldn't take her eyes off it. As soon as he realized what she was  
staring at, Johnny grabbed Angels shoulders and tried to lead her to the  
office, but she just pushed him off as she covered her face to cry. It   
was too much. Johnny hugged her. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Heaven\  
needs us. Lets go." She nodded, wiped her face, and opened the door.  
  
Heaven was in the center of the room, Pony and Charity each  
holding a hand. A teacher was hurriedly describing what happened to   
two police officers behind Heaven ("You can't interview her now, but   
I saw it, let me tell you..." the teacher argued). Heaven just stared  
blankly at the floor the entire time, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Heaven, honey... it's Angel. I'm here." "I know who it is-I'm  
not dead." Heavens tone was both heartbreaking and bitter. "Are you  
alright, honey? Is there anything I can do?" "NO! No I'm not alright!"  
Heaven jumped out of her chair and flew out the door. The others followed  
close behind.  
  
"YOU SEE THAT?" Heaven screamed as she pointed to the stretcher  
were Taylors body lay. "THAT'S TAYLOR! HE'S DEAD! SO WHY WOULD I BE OK?  
I'M NOT OK! I'LL NEVER BE OK! BECAUSE HE'S GONE!" Heaven sank to the floor,  
crying hysterically. Her tiny frame shook with sobs as onlookers shook  
their heads. 'Poor girl...' they all thought. Angel sat down next to  
Heaven, cradling her. Heaven sobbed on Angels shoulder, leeting it all  
out as she whispered, "I just can't believe he's gone. I loved him and  
he's gone. Because of me, he's gone... and I loved him..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok everyone I know this one was really short, but the next one is really  
long to make up for it... :) r/r and let me know what you thought... this  
was so hard to write, too! It's hard to write something that just breaks  
your heart, and at first, I got halfway through this part, and thought,  
'Maybe I should just trash the whole idea of Taylor being dead...'.  
But I didnn't so now he's dead, and its all my fault. *wails*  
Ok, I have to go and type up some more of this...   
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

*Sniffs* Hi all... here I am again, typing at this dumb box. Erg. I  
wish this stupid monitor didn't make my eyes hurt so bad. *reaches for  
visine*... LoL. This chapter is really sad, and it is alot longer than   
the last one I promise, so I won't keep you guys waiting (since I love   
you all soooo much hehehe)...  
And I don't know how accurate the "dad walking out" thing is, but humor  
me and tell me I guessed right, b/c I can't remember, and if he didn't,  
then just play along... :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taylors funeral was small. Only the gang and a few friends from  
school had come.  
  
Poor Dally was a mess. His onlly brother. Dead. So young. 'What  
a waste', he thought. He had practically raised Taylor since his dad had  
walked out when they were kids. He hadn't been sober since he heard the  
news-except for the funeral. And since Dally was broke (it was a widely  
known fact), Angel dropped almost half of the mysterious ten grand she  
got on Taylors funeral. "Consider it a payback" she had said. "For what?  
You never did anything to us..." Dally trailed off. "For all the shit  
I gave him for dating Heaven, it's the least I can do... Ironic, really,  
how both the Marquin sisters had themselves a Winston..." said Angel,  
stirring up old memories of romance and heartbreak.  
  
"Will everyone please be seated?" The preacher was obviously  
unhappy with his roomful of j.d.'s, unhappy to be preaching at the  
funeral of another j.d. 'A lost cause, in my opinion,' he thought.  
  
"Taylor Aaron Winston. A 17 year old boy. He was so close to   
being a man. He'll never know what it's like to graduate. To marry.  
To have and hold his own children." Heaven sobbed at this-they had   
discussed a possible future.  
  
"He..." The preacher was dismissed by Tim Shepard, who had been  
Taylors best friend-with the exception of Dally. His tear-stained face  
was full of sorrow as he began to speak.  
  
"Do you see this kid?" His voice wavered as he gestured towards  
Taylors open casket. "This guy was... how do you describe Taylor Winston,  
of all people. He was funny. A real riot. Cool. Tuff. A true J.D."  
A few people laughed.  
  
"He was always in trouble. Always. Car thief. Rumbles. That  
boy has been in and out of baby prison-j.d. camp-since he was twelve  
years old." More laughter-everyone had their own memories.  
  
"But not recently. He chilled out. Mellowed, settled down. Took  
a bullet. For her." He looked at Heaven, who was blankly staring at   
Taylors casket, weeping. "Heaven?" She slowly looked at Tim as he   
motioned for her to come speak. She got up shakily, wiping her face.  
Tim hugged her, and stepped back, freeing up the podium.  
  
"Well... Taylor. You really did it this time." She spoke in the  
direction of Taylors coffin, not even addressing the audience. "I know  
why, though. Me. It's my fault. I should have stayed in Hawaii. That   
way, we wouldn't have met, we wouldn't have fallen in love. Bryan Phillips  
wouldn't be in jail for murder. And you'd still be sweet, strong,  
handsome Taylor Winston." She brushed away a rogue tear, which lead  
the way for more.  
  
"But in a sense, I'm glad. I am so glad we met. Because you  
died knowing how to love someone, you died loving someone. And I will  
die having loved you. And right now, Taylor, I hurt so bad inside,  
knowing you aren't going to be here anymore to love me. But I'll always  
remember. I will always love you Taylor." She walked over to his casket,  
and placed a red rose on the lid, a letter in his clasped hands, and a  
small kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a tear that had fallen from her  
face and landed on his.  
  
"Sorry, guys... it's just..." She looked down at her feet,  
wiping away the tears. "I just can't believe he's gone, you know? We   
were just walking down the hallway, and..." She began to sob. Tim walked  
up, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sucked in her breath, and   
started again.  
  
"He was just so damn sweet. Everyday, it was something new.  
Flowers, candy, teddy bears, little love notes, all hidden in my locker.  
Endless phone mesages. And now that he's gone, I don't think I can  
ever be the same. She held up her left hand and revealed a small silver  
band on her finger. "We had plans, you know? And now, I feel like a part  
of me has died too. And..." She looked over at Taylor's lifeless body,  
and this time, she didn't bother wiping away the tears.  
  
"I love you..." she whispered.  
  
She managed a small, heartbreaking smile for everyone and sat  
down as Tim stepped back up. She then broke. Crying on Angels shoulder,   
she remembered what Taylor had been saying before Bryan had came into   
the hallway and changed their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heaven?" "Yea, Taylor?" "I love you." "I love you, too!" They  
kissed. "Is something wrong?" "Yea..." "What? Taylor! What is it?"  
"It's just... I know that there are people here that want you gone, that  
will do anything to keep you from staying, and" "And what, Winston?"  
Heaven was becoming worried. "And I'm gonna do anything I can to keep  
them from hurting you, is all." "Taylor, is something going on that I  
don't know about? If so, then let me call Angel, or you can call Dally,  
or-" "Shh... don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead, and put his  
arm around her shoulder. He told a joke to change the subject, and  
Heaven laughed loudly, drawing stares. But she didn't care. She was with  
Taylor, and that was all that mattered. "I love you, Heaven..." "I love   
you, too, Taylor..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He knew. Heaven sat up in her seat. She bit her lips as to keep  
screaming out loud. 'HOW COULD YOU! DAMN YOU TAYLOR! YOU JUST HAD TO  
BE A FUCKING HERO, DIDN'T YOU?!' she thought. But as was her custom,  
sh began screaming out loud, at the top of her lungs, and she didn't   
care. "DAMN YOU TAYLOR WINSTON!" She burst into sobs, and stormed out.  
And despite Angels protest, Dally was the one that went after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Heaven..." "What do you want?" Heaven said bitterly. Dally   
was stunned. No one had ever talked to him like that. But maybe he   
deserved it.  
  
Honestly, none of the younger ones liked him much. Heaven, Pony,  
Charity. Claire was undecided-it depended on her mood. But Dally was like  
the ring leader... everyone respected him.  
  
He knew that Heaven was hurt because of her tone, but he knew  
she had a right to be. "I wanted to talk to you." he said. "About?"  
"Taylor... I wanted to talk about Taylor." "Oh..." "So you saw what   
happened?" She shivered on the steps of the funeral home. "Yea... yea I  
did." "Heaven, listen to me." He grabbed her chin lightly and  
stared into her beautiful turquoise eyes, which were red and puffy from  
crying. "Taylor didn't have anyone but you and me. That's it. And I know  
I didn't do the greatest job of raising him, because I was so dead-set  
on having my own damn life that I really didn't bother with his."  
Dally grabbed Heavens hand, and she looked back into his eyes, confused.  
"But you were so important to him. He really did love you." Heaven   
teared up again, and Dally put an arm around and kissed her on the   
forehead. 'This is so wierd!' thought Heaven, behind all the sorrow.  
  
"I want you to know that I will make Bryan pay. I promise he will  
not get away with this. Please believe me, Heaven." She looked at Dally,  
his eyes were full pain. "I believe you, Dallas." She gave him a small  
smile, and finally noticed that he, too, was crying.  
  
"It's just so hard to believe he's gone, ya know? I mean, he  
just went to school like any other day... but he didn't come back. And  
he's not going to come back!" He broke down then and there. And Heaven  
was the only one there to comfort him. He was right. They were all that  
Taylor had had. And as she hugged Dally, and they cried together, she   
realized he was the closest thing to Taylor she'd ever have.  
  
And Heaven decided that day that she could like Dally...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, ya'll what did you think? PLEASE r/r and tell me!   
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, it's me again... This is (umm duh) another chapter. Yea,  
If i don't make sense, it's like b/c it's really late, and I am tired  
(not to mention I had a bottle of cough syrup with dinner... steak-umms.  
Yummy! And no cookies! *pouts* LoL Rainy) Thanks again for all the   
reviews, even though I haven't gotten any lately *gets angry*... did I  
do something wrong? DON'T ANSWER THAT LOL! Awww nevermind... just  
read this chapter! :P  
And this is a coincidence-it's the 11th, and this is the 11th chapter, and  
today is my birthday... but not my 11th. lol. Happy birthday to me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the funeral, everyone went home-except Dally. He couldn't  
go home. Too many memories. He stayed with Angel and Heaven. The couch   
was always open to him, as was the couch at the Curtis', and the floor  
in Johnny's room. It was known that Dally was... loved?  
  
Everyone was silent, for the most part. But Heaven didn't utter  
a word. All she did was sit around in her pajamas, and veg. Go to school,  
some home, put on her pajamas and veg. Her A+ grades were slipping (and  
her and Ponyboy were the pride of the Greasers-"Look at them! Such  
smart kids raised from such hoods... that oughta show the system." Darry  
had once said). She was always quiet. And everyone knew why.  
  
Ponyboy was also a wreck-but not because he, too, was in love  
with a dead man. He knew Heaven needed a friend through all this, but  
he just couldn't bring himself to try and be close to her. She was just  
too vulnerable. He told this to Soda. "I think you're doing the right  
thing, lil' bro'. I know you are. Just wait awhile... she'll come back to  
us. She just needs some time. Wait for her." was what he told Ponyboy.  
And wait Ponyboy did.  
  
Now, we all know that when someone dies, you mourn, and then  
move on. But after even 8 months, Heaven was still numb to the world.  
Sitting in her pajamas, she was the most depressing sight you could  
ever see.  
  
One day, Angel had had enough. "Heaven, honey, look-I know   
Taylor meant alot to you. He meant alot to Dally and Tim too, but they've  
moved on. And you have got to, too." "I know, Angel, and I want too...  
but I just don't even want to get out of bed in the morning! It's so hard!"  
Heaven began to cry, and Angel brushed the hair out of her little sisters  
face. "Me and Jade are going to the Curtis house-you wanna come? Are you  
up for it?" Heaven was silent for a moment, thinking. "Yea, I guess..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How ya feeling today, Heaven?" "Ok, Ponyboy... better, I think."  
"That's good." Pony was acting terribly strange. Heaven asked about it.  
"Just a little... umm... jittery all of a sudden... no reason!"   
"Uh-huh!" She didn't believe him. "You bored?" "A little-why? Are you?"  
"Yea...so..." "So..." The silence was extremely uncomfortable, and both  
were thankful when Angel came outside to talk to Heaven.  
  
"Hey, Heavi? How would you feel about staying here this weekend?  
Get out of the house... you know." Pony's face lit up as Heavens heart  
sank. "You see, me and Johnny are going away for the weekend, and-"  
Just then, Angel caught sight of Pony's smirck, and smacked him with  
her newspaper. "Shut up you! Anyway-I didn't think you'd be comfortable  
all by yourself at the house." "Where are Jade & Soda, or Charity, or   
Claire gonna be?" "Jade and Soda are coming with us. Claire has some, plans  
but she won't tell me what..." Heaven raised an eyebrow as Angel continued.  
"I know, it's very suspicious. And Charity has to go see her dad,   
remember?" "Oh YEA! That's right..."   
  
Heaven turned to Pony. "Would I bother you guys? A girl on all  
guy territory?" "Gosh, no! Our house is GREASER territory-so, my dear,  
like it or not, you are quite welcome in the home..." Angel rolled her   
eyes at Ponyboys cheesy dramatic display. Heaven smiled. As the three  
talked, Darry poked his head out the door. "Anyone interested in some  
breakfast?" Everyone practically flew into the house.  
  
"Sorry about the pancakes... Soda got ahold of the batter."  
Ponyboy laughed as Darry sat a large plate of green pancakes in the  
center of the table. "Oh, gawd!" said Angel, exasperatedly.  
  
"Hey All! Back off! It's..." Everyone stared at Soda as he  
thoughtfully chewed his pancakes. "It's what?" asked Jade, sitting down  
next to him. Soda swallowed, set down is fork, and dramatically waved  
his hands in circles as he whispered, "IN-teresting!"  
  
Heaven laughed as she watched Pony and Soda pretend they were  
at a tea party. Darry pretended that, well-they weren't there. "Why,  
THANK you for this lovely brunch, Mrs. Nesbit! And might I add-what a  
DARLING hat you're wearing!" exclaimed Ponyboy in a high-pitched old  
lady soc voice. Everyone looked at Soda-what hat? Until they saw that  
Soda had taken the lampshade and set it on his head. Jade, who was reading  
the paper, was also pretending that she didn't know they existed-or  
so everyone thought. Without him noticing, she lifted her full glass of  
orange juice high over Soda's head-nd poured.  
  
He didn't move. He acted like he didn't even notice he was   
drenched in ice cold orange juice. Until HE picked up his syrup-soaked  
pancake and rubbed it all oved Jade's face. Angel, Heaven, Pony,  
and Darry all stifled giggles as they watched the couple. As soon as  
Soda pulled the pancake away, Jade folded the newspaper, and grabbed Soda's  
sleeve. "Hey!" he yelled as she wiped her face on it and excused herself  
to the shower. Soda quickly finished his breakfast and ran after her.  
  
Everyone laughed. "I'm not so sure I want to share a cabin with  
them anymore!" said Angel, sipping her juice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, so you've got the number to the cabin where we're at, and   
you've got your set of keys to the house, and... uh" Angel started searching  
frantically for something she could have forgotten. Heaven clamped her  
hand over Angels mouth. "We've got it all under control here, so just  
go-and have fun!" "Ok... bye guys!" Angel hugged everyone, and got in  
the car with Johnny-Jade and Soda had already left.  
  
As soon as Angel and Johnny drove off, Darry left for work.  
"I know it's summer vacation, so like, go do something." He handed Pony  
a fifty-a rarity-and left. Angel had given Heaven $200.00, so they  
debated on what to do.  
  
"You wanna go see the new Vin Diesel movie?" piped up Heaven.  
"You like movies like that?" said Pony, puzzled. "Not really, I just  
figured you would." "Well, we could go see that one with Sandra Bullock?"  
"Nah, I saw that last week with Charity... trying to cheer me up."  
"So?" "I don't think you'd be able to sit through it, Pony... it's a   
little mushy." "Hey, now! I'm a greaser, and a hood, and a JD, but I'm  
a SENSITIVE greaser hood jd!" Heaven looked at him blankly and then   
burst into laughter. "Ok, you're right, Heavi-I'm not that sensitive."  
"I wasn't laughing at that Pony, I was laughing at the fact that there  
is a giant spider on your arm." Pony jumped up from the couch,  
screaming wildly and smacking himself. Heaven was rolling on the floor,  
convulsing with laughter. As soon as she stopped laughing, she looked  
at Pony with a straight face. "No, you're right Pony! You ARE a tuff jd   
greaser hood!" She giggled. "You're funny!" he said sarcastically.  
"I know!"  
  
"So what movie do you wanna see, Heavi?" "Hmmm.... OH! I know!  
Let's go see that one with that guy from "Dude, Where's My Car?" !"  
"Ok..." "Hey Pony?" "Yea?" "How are we gonna get there?" "Well, I used  
to walk, but the Socs have a tendancy to be around, so that's out...  
oh, shit! Duh, I'll call Two-Bit!" Pony walked over to the phone, and  
Heaven went to change. "You look fine!" he yelled as she walked towards  
the stairs. She stopped and stared at him blankly. "I'm in my pajamas,  
Pony." "Well, I didn't notice..." "I did!" She walked up the stairs.  
"Girls..." Pony muttered as he dialed Two-bits number, and waited.  
"Oogie-Boogie residence!" "Yo, Two-Bit, it's Pony!" "Hey, little dude!  
What can I do ya for?" "You doing anything in 20 minutes?" "Why, are you  
throwing a party while Darry is gone?" "Umm, no. I'm a little slow from  
hanging with you, Two-Bit, but I ain't that stupid yet!" Two-Bit laughed.  
"Actually, me and Heaven are going to a movie-would ya give us a ride?"  
"OOOOOO! A date, huh? Go Pony!" "No, not a date. We are BORED. So can you,  
or can't you, because if not, we're walking, which means you'll have to  
bail my ass out of the clink before Darry finds out I'm there because I  
jumped a few Socs." Two-Bit laughed at the thought of Pony jumping Socs,  
alone, and THEN ending up in jail. "Yea, I'll do it... 20 minutes, right?"  
"Yea, thanks man. Cya." Pony moved to hang the phone up as he heard   
Two-Bit yell his name. "What?" "Bow-chicka-BOW-bow (his favorite porno  
theme)!" "Man, shut up!" Pony yelled as Two-Bit laughed. He hung up,  
and went to put on some clean clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hi there! what'd you guys think? I hope that you guys liked this chapter.  
If not, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! But I promise this is going to get   
really good soon... and I'm almost done with it! WOO!  
Anywho-r/r peoples!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Not much is new in my world, so I'm just gonna get right  
to the chapter-enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two-Bits horn blared out front. Pony was busy fighting Heaven  
for the mirror, when he breathed in deeply through his nose. "Mmm-what  
is that smell?" "Strawberry lipgloss." "Smells good." She smiled at him.  
"It tastes better!" she said loudly as she rubbed it on his lips without  
his consent. "Hey!" he yelled at her, as she ran down the stairs giggling.  
Ponyboy stood in the bathroom licking his lips. 'It does taste good', he  
thought as he shrugged his shoulders and ran after her.  
  
As he got outside, he saw Heaven had already claimed the front  
seat. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him through the  
window. He cracked a grin, hoping she'd be like this all day-happy.  
It'd been so long since they had seen her smile, and be happy, that this  
was a real treat. He climbed into the backseat, and started poking   
Heaven in the neck. She giggled, and Two-Bit tore down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The movie's over in like 2 hours, but be here in about three-  
and if you can't be there, then call me on my cell, ok?" Heaven spoke  
a mile a minute. "How about you call me when you want me to come get you  
two?" Two-Bit said. "Good idea! Thanks Two-Bit!" Heaven leaned over and  
hugged him. Pony felt a pang of jealousy. "Yea, thanks man." he said.   
"Ok, now be good!" Two-Bit said sarcastically as he slammed his foot on  
the gas pedal.  
  
Pony, being "the man", said he felt obligated to buy Heavens  
ticket. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, we've got ten minutes-ooh! Look, Pony-  
the fortune teller thingy!" Pony follwed Heaven as she ran over to the   
cheesy machine. Her question was asked before he got there, but he was  
there for the fortune. She looked up, and to her left, and started crying.  
"Holy shit... oh god, Pony!" Pony glanced at the person she was eyeing.  
  
"It's him. It's him! Oh, god, it's Taylor!" Heaven buried her   
head in Ponys chest, crying. He stroked her hair, and quieted her sobs.  
He looked again at the boy in question-he DID look remarkably like  
Taylor. Same body build. Same smile. It was shocking.  
  
"Heaven, c'mon. Be serious-look at him! He's totally different.  
Different body build, different smile. C'mon, boo. Let's go." He held  
her head uup and looked into her eyes. "I guess you're right... I just   
wish it was... I wish so bad..." She smiled, shrugged and wiped her  
face. "C'mon, the movie starting!" Pony lead Heaven by the shoulders to  
the popcorn counter. He looked back for one last glance at the boy down  
the hallway.  
  
He was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The movie was hilarious. Every five seconds, the audience burst  
into laughter. "Owww, Pony, my tummy hurts!" said Heaven, clutching her   
stomach as huge tears of laughter poured down her cheeks. She reached for  
the popcorn-at the same time as Pony, bumping hands. They looked at each  
other, smiled, and looked away. 'Thank goodness it's dark!' they both  
thought, their faces red from blushing. Again, the audience laughed, but  
they were too busy holding hands to notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the movie ended, Pony and Heaven were still sitting silently,  
holding hands. The lights came on, and people left-and they were fully  
aware. But they also knew something had happened in the movie theater,  
and that thought was just too awkward to deal with.  
  
They sat there, staring at the blank screen. "Excuse me? The   
movie is over!" said a very impolite usher. Pony flipped him the bird   
as he and Heaven walked out, laughing the whole thing off.   
  
As they stepped into the bright sunlight from the darkness of  
the movie theater, Ponyboy had two things on his mind: Ashton Kutcher  
and his ride home. "What's so special about that actor guy anyway?" he  
asked Heaven. "Did you SEE his ABS!?" she asked, eyes wide. "Nope! Too  
busy checking out his lady friend..." She shot him a look, and he retorted  
it with a face that can only be described as silly. Tongue out, eyes  
crossed, the whole nine yards. She laughed. They had long since dropped  
hands, but Pony took a chance, and offered his hand to her again. She   
took it.  
  
"Ya wanna get some grub?" she asked. "Sure... there's a Micky  
D's down the road?" "Yea, BABY!" They walked down the street, laughing  
and talking, until they got to the resturant. This time, Heaven payed,   
despite Ponys protest. "Shut up, you!" she said, shaking her finger at  
him. They laughed, and sat down. They talked about the movie, and then  
Pony really opened up, telling Heaven all about greaser life before she  
came around.  
  
"So did you ever have anyone special, Pony?", she asked. 'You'  
he thought. "Huh?" "A girlfriend?" "Oh... no, but there was this one soc  
chic, Cherry. Cherry Valance. She was ok, I guess, but I almost died  
for hanging out with her-Johnny too." He told Heaven the story of the  
fight, fleeing to Windrixville, saving those kids, and the hospital.  
"Johnny almost died..." he said, his voice full of sorrow as he remembered.  
"You're KIDDING!" "Nope-haven't you heard this before?" "No! C'mon, tell  
me more..." "Ok... well Johnny was gone for like, two minutes. I don't  
really remember, but as soon as he... man, I can't even say died! But  
as soon as he went, Dally flipped out and ran." "Oh my god, that's so sad!"  
"Yea... He knocked a hole in the wall, sped outta there faster than I've  
ever seen him go, and went down to the corner store. He pulled out this  
heater that he kept on him, just for a bluff, and robbed the guy blind.  
After he left there, I guess he cal-" "Pony, what's a heater?" "Oh...   
gun." "Oh, ok... continue." "Anyway, he called us up at the house, and we  
met him down at the lot... once he saw us, and we saw the cop lights, I  
knew he had something up, so I just screamed "JOHNNY'S ALIVE!" Pony   
yelled very loudly, causing people in the resturant to turn their heads.  
He blushed. "And then...?" Heaven said, doing her Chinese Foooood impression  
from 'Dude, Where's My Car?'. He laughed. "You do that so good!" he  
said. "Thank you but tell me the rest of the story, please!" She gave  
him her cutest puppy dog face, and his insides melted. "Oh, umm..." he said,  
clearing his throat. "Anyway, I yelled about Johnny, and he just put   
the gun back into his jacket before they pulled around the corner. He was  
in jail for about a year, they let him off early for good behavior, and   
because he was a minor, but like a week after he got out, Angel got  
moved in with Dottie and Charles, and not long after you moved here!"  
"Wow, you guys have been through so much." she said, in awe of everything  
he had just told her. "Yea, you know what? We have..." Heaven slid her  
hand across the table, and Pony accepted it, as he started to remember  
everything that had happened to him and the gang, just daydreaming.  
  
~"Heaven, I... I gotta..." "Shh... Don't say anything." She slid  
out of her seat and sat next to him in the booth. "Don't say anything."   
She touched his face lightly and looked upwards towards him as she leaned  
inward. Her lips were only an inch from his. Pony couldn't take it anymore.  
He leaned in for the kill, kissing her lips. HE placed his hand on her neck  
as he pulled her in closer.~  
  
"Earth to Pony!" he heard Heaven say. 'How is she talking if we  
are kissing?' he thought. Just then he felt a stabbing pain in his arm.  
He looked immediately at the source of pain. Heaven was stabbing him with  
her fork. "Are you feeling ok? You're lips are kinda twitching." she   
said, worriedly. "You wanna get some air?" "Ok... yea, sure." He  
grabbed her hand and they walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pony and Heaven decided to take a cab to the park, since they  
were pretty far into town, rather than bother Two-Bit. The cab  
pulled up, and Heaven got out, suddenly remembering her date with Taylor  
here so many months ago. She looked across the parking lot, and saw herself  
getting out of the car, and running, Taylor not far behind. Both of them   
falling to the ground, laughing, kissing. She shook it out of her head,  
thinking of her day as Pony came up behind her, linking his arm through  
hers. She smiled at him, and looked to the front, and standing in front  
of her was the Taylor look-alike, playing frisbee with his pals. As she  
watched him play, she saw that the frisbee was heading towards her.   
It landed not two feet away from her. Pony watched as she walked over,  
picked it up, and handed it to the boy. He gave her a huge golden smile,  
turned around, and walked away. Heaven went back to Pony, and rested her  
her head on his shoulder. "Can we just go home?" she said. He nodded.  
They walked the rest of the way there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, thats that! Ch. 12... woo! Just in case you all didn't pick up on it,  
he was daydreaming about them kissing in the resturant.. SOMEONE I KNOW  
ahen ahem CHARITY ahem ahem didn't know that when she read it... oh well!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, wow! It's been too long since I had to write up a little pre-chapter  
thingy! I'm really sorry it takes so long to get up these chapters, it   
all depends on how much computer time I have-I can only type so fast!  
:) But anyway, keep reading, and reviewing, and MUCH LOVE TO ALL!  
Ok, enough w/ the cheeziness... here's #13...  
And Two-Bits new phone thing was borrowed from Angel's new story  
Bittersweet Hearts-so READ THAT, TOO!  
And I DO NOT own the song Lullaby by Shawn Mullins-he does. Pony just  
borrowed it. So don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a great day, Ponyboy decided that today, he would take  
his chance. It was now or never. Heaven was upstairs doing god knows  
what, so he decided to call Two-Bit, to let him know that they were at   
the house. "City morgue, you stab 'em, we slab 'em!" "Two-Bit, you need  
to chill on the cough syrup!" "Hey, Pony! Ya'll ready for me?" "No, man,  
I just called because we didn't wanna bother you, so we caught a cab."  
"I dig... hey, thanks for telling me..." "Yea, yea..." "Pony?"  
"What?" "You behave while Darry's gone, ok?" he said, taking on a   
motherly tone. "Awww, shove it, Two-Bit!" He hung up and went upstairs,  
finding Heaven on Soda's old bed, crying.   
  
"Oh, god! Are you ok? What happened?" He sat on th bed, and  
rested his hand on her shoulder. She sat up. "It's that guy that was at  
the park and the movies today! And seeing him makes me miss Taylor so  
much!" She sobbed into Sodas pillow again. He rubbed her back. "Hey, I've  
got a surprise for you..." He reached into his closet and pulled out  
a guitar. "Huh?" She sat up again and watched Pony begin to strum.  
"I know this is your favorite song, so... here goes!" He started to sing  
an a surprisingly beautiful voice.  
  
"You grew up underneath the stars  
In the Hawaiian hills, with your boogie board  
Your aunt and uncle threw big parties, and   
everyone was there  
You hung out with peeps like Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside,  
and Charli-Bear"  
  
He used Charitys old nickname to fit the song, and Heaven laughed,  
unable to believe what she was hearing. She smiled as silent tears ran  
down her cheeks.  
  
"You feel safe now on this house without grass  
Although some days I can tell that you can't let go, you can't relax  
And if you hang your head to cry  
I'll sing to you  
My lullaby-I'll sing  
Everythings gonna be alright, Rockabye... rockabye  
Everythings gonna be alright, rockabye, rockabye.  
Rockabye"  
  
Heaven wiped away tears while he continued to play.  
  
"You now live with Angel in this fair city  
Down the road just half a mile  
And all us greaser guys know  
you're so pretty  
And you'd be a whole lot easier  
if you smiled once in a while  
'Cause even your smile looks like a frown  
And we've seen our share of Dally's in Miss Angels town"  
  
She laughed out loud, causing him to smile. 'This is CRAZY!'  
he thought as he continued to play.  
  
"Everythings gonna be alright, Rockabye... rockabye  
Everythings gonna be alright, rockabye, rockabye.  
Rockabye  
Rockabye  
I'll tell you, I wasn't sure about today!  
It's hard to get a girl in this town  
and keep a pale face  
Seems like everyone can find a 'friend'  
Kinda like t.v. without the happy end...  
Everythings gonna be alright, Rockabye... rockabye  
Everythings gonna be alright, rockabye, rockabye.  
Rockabye"  
  
He finished the song and put the guitar in its case. "What'd  
you think?" he asked innocently. "Pony... oh god, I loved it! You sing  
so great, and the words! Oh, man!" She grinned as she flung herself  
on the bed dramatically. "Can I tell you something?" She sat up,  
leaning on her elbows. "Sure!" I don't know how to say this, and I don't  
know if I want to, but... umm..." "Spit it out, Pony." She said, nervously.  
"Ok... I'm, uh... sorta... oh, gosh. Heaven, I'm crazy about you. I've  
been crazy about you since Hawaii, an if you're ready, I just want to be  
with you, if it's only for a day, or forever, I need a chance. Give me   
a chance. Please." He sat next to her on Soda's bed and grabbed her hand,  
staring at her wide-eyed. She started to cry again, and she rested her head  
on his shoulder. He put his arms around her. "I don't know, Pony, I really  
don't. With that Taylor guy, and... oh, god! I don't know!" She sobbed.  
"Shh... everythings gonna be alright, Rockabye..." he whispered.  
  
Heaven looked up, her eyes red from crying, only making them  
that much more beautiful. She looked into his eyes, which were deep and   
dark. Lips that were pink, round. A face full of worry. She leaned into  
him, and her lips were an inch from his. He ended the tension as he kissed  
her deeply. For real.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kissing Heaven was, well, heaven for Pony. A dream come true.  
It was a moment that couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't end.  
  
But it did. As Pony wrapped his arms around her waist, and she  
encircled his neck with her own arms, the door opened and in strutted  
Darry. "Holy sh... what is going on?" he yelled. Heaven screamed from  
shock. Pony tried to explain. "We... uh... she had... and... and... I..."  
Heaven put a finger over Ponys mouth. "Hush. We were kissing, Darry.  
Ain't you ever seen to teenagers kiss?" "Nope, not that I can say!" he  
said sarcastically. "Well, then I suggest you stick around." She turned  
back to Pony, her tear-stained face smiling as their lips met.   
  
"Fine! FINE! But just... keep your clothes on!" yelled Darry,  
rolling his eyes as he stormed out. The couple lauhed as they kissed,  
and eventually fell asleep in each others arms-fully clothed as Darry  
requested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
OK, what'd you guys think? That was my hand at songfic/parodies etc.  
I didn't think it was that good, but Angel did so I left it. R/r and  
let me know, ok?  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all! Ok, I just got another review-woo hoo! I would like to clarify,  
though, that this is set in the 90's-00's! I wanted it to be something  
I could relate to, and since this is my first story I just wanted it  
to be as simple as possibl for me. Next time, since enough people have  
noticed though, MAYBE I'll do one set int he actual time frame. But I   
don't think it'd feel right to me. But, ANYWAY! Here we go... chapter  
14-go me! *does cream corn slide* LoL Rainy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven walked down her street, totally alone, at night. "First  
rule to living here-don't go outside alone at night!" she heard Angel  
say in the back of her head. It was cold, and damp. "HEAVEN!" She  
heard her name being called from both in front of and behind her. She   
spun to look in both directions, trying to get an idea of who was  
calling her, and she saw both Ponyboy and Taylor coming towards her,  
running at full speed.  
  
"What is going on? Why are you here?" She threw her arms around   
Taylor. He pulled away. "Heaven, we are here, because you don't know what  
to do." Pony piped up. Taylor glared at him, and started his own comments.  
"Heaven, baby, it's one or the other. You can't want us both." The two  
boys began to fight and argue over who should be picked.   
  
"STOP!" she screamed. All at once, everything became a swirling blur  
and she felt the ground give out beneath her. She dropped into a cold  
dark body of water, in the middle of a storm. "HELP ME!" she screamed,  
sputtering and trying to stay afloat as waves crashed over her head.  
'I wish I had my surfboard', she thought. Just then, two boats came from  
nowhere, each one being driven by one of the boys. "Heaven, over here!"  
"Grab on Heaven!" Each boy threw her a life preserver. "Taylor, I will  
ALWAYS love you-but you're gone! I have got to move on!" she yelled as  
she grabbed the preserver belonging to Pony. He reached for her, but he   
just couldn't grab on-her hand kept slipping out of his. Taylor had   
disappeared, and from somewhere beneath her, she heard a loud slurping   
noise as the water was sucked out. She was sucked down as well, and  
when she hit the floor, she was back home in Hawaii, on her favorite  
beach. She was holding Ponys hands, surrounded by the greasers and her  
friends from Hawaii. Taylor came out of the crowd, and kissed her one   
last time. Everyone gasped. He turned to Ponyboy. "She's yours." They  
shook hands, and Taylor walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven awoke with tears in her eyes, and Ponys arms around her   
small frame. He sat up, worried. "What happened? Are you alright, boo?"  
"Yea, I think so... I will be, at least." She told Pony about her dream,  
as best as she could. He held her close the whole time.  
  
"I think it might be your brain telling you you're ready to move  
on." 'At least, I hope so!' he thought. "Ok, if I did everything I dreamed  
about I'd have killed you a long time ago." His eyebrow went up, as he  
slid backwards away from her. "I was KIDDING!" she said, and they laughed.  
"You know, this might sound really wierd, but I think it was something  
else... like maybe it was Taylor himself?" "Whatever makes you happy."  
He kissed her cheek, and they layed back down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, I know that was short, but it was only her dream. I know it might  
seem kinda lame, or wierd, but I just wanted to show how Heaven had been  
coping with Taylors death, since all she did was sleep, you know?  
Anyway, r/r, please!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

WAY COOL! Sorry, I just got like 3 reviews today! woo! I love reviews...  
*sigh*  
I also wanted to say HAPPY VALENTINES DAY to everyone who has read this!  
ESPECIALLY Angel, Jade, Charity, Rainy/Lexa (I can't keep track), and  
Adiemus... U guys all rock! (And u too Vanillasky!) Everyone rocks! YAY!  
Ok, I'm gonna stop being weird now... here's chapter 15.. WOW! I'm on  
15 already! Go me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY!" All the girls flocked towards the small car as Angel   
stepped out. Peering in, Heaven saw Jade and Soda asleep in the back. She  
laughed. "We have so much catching up to do!" "Heaven, it's only been  
three days! What could've...?" Heaven held up a pair of clasped hands-one  
belonging to her, the other to Pony. "AAAAH!" Angel attacked her sister  
with a hug. "I've got some news of my own!" "And what would that be?"  
"THE WEDDINGS IN TWO DAYS!" More screaming. "By the way, THANK YOU CLAIRE!  
It meant so much that you'd set it up like that while I was gone!" "No  
problem!" said Claire, somewhere from beneath Tims arms. "If you catch   
that bouquet, I'll" he said. She stuck her tongue out. "What? Marry me?!"  
She yelled as she ran up the steps and Tim chased.  
  
Everyone laughed-who would have thought?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Angel was stunning in her long  
white gown, her hair curled just right around her face, and a long white  
veil gave her face a shimmery glow. Johnny was so handsome in his tux,  
as was Dally who was the best man. Jade decided to just wear an off white  
gown, and it set her black hair off against her face just right, it  
took Soda's breath away-so he said. Heaven and Charity were junior bridesmaids,  
and Pony, Soda, and Darry were ushers, and they all looked great as well.  
Everyone (who wanted one, unlike Claire, who had thought she had already  
done enough) had a place.  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Everyone screamed and yelled as Johnny slowly lifet Angels veil and kissed  
her softly. This, however, was not good enough. Angel grabbed him, and  
pulled him in closer, bringing on cheers from everyone in the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the reception, everyone made speeches. Dally went first. "I  
grew up with Johnny. Man, you are my best friend. But boy, growing up,   
back when Angel first came around? I NEVER woulda thought you'd be  
getting any from her!" Everyone laughed, including a blushing Angel Cade.  
Jade went next. "Ok, now, being the first of us greaser gals to tie the  
knot, I have some advice for my dearest friend." She smiled at Angel.  
"First-NEVER try and outdo your greaser man. Now, we all know that us   
gals can kick WAY MORE ASS than ANY of you guys-" she yelled, climbing  
on a table in her dress, underneath which were combat boots. "BUT it  
would hurt their precious little egos, so be nice. NOW! Everything else  
I'd like to say is INNAPROPRIATE for this oh-so-special occasion, but Angel  
you come see me before you leave for the honeymoon tonight!" She laughed  
as she jumped off the table. Heaven stood up. "Well, this has been strange!  
Living with ll you guys has just taught me so many things, and most of  
all would be this-that no matter how bad your surroundings seem, there  
will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. A flower in your garden   
of despair, and with that! I'd like to dedicate this song to the bride  
and groom-may the light always shine."  
  
Two-Bit, who was as drunk as anyones ever seen him, stood up,  
and yelled, "YOU GO HEAVEN!", and then fell on his ass as the song  
'Back At One' came on. Johnny gently led Angel to the center of the floor,  
and everyone ooohed and aaahed over the two.  
  
A few hours, and a few hundred drinks later (no thanks to Joe,  
Dally, and Two-Bit), everyone left for home. Johnny and Angel left for  
Hawaii, but not before Angel called cabs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ALRIGHTY! ONE MOE CHAPTER TO GO! I have one more chapter to get typed.  
Wow! This is so hard to believe! I'm almost done! Awww, Angel and  
Johnny! How cute! Anyway, r/r and PLEASE tell me what you think!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


	16. Chapter 16The End

HI ALL! Oh, how sad... this is the last chapter! :Sniffles: Oh, well.  
I promise that I will have more stories coming out about Heaven and   
the gang... not all of them will be the same though. I've been regretting  
killing off Taylor lately, so maybe I'll do one with him! Hmmm...  
I'm working on one now, "Happy Birthday Heaven" which is like, my  
21st bday, and all kinds of drama, and a drunken party . Yea, lots of  
fun... woo. LoL. But if you guys have any ideas or stuff you wanna  
see let me know, I'll see what I can do. The emails HeavenLMarquin@yahoo.com  
so let me know!  
Ok... I have to go type the last chapter! WAA!  
*sniffles*  
Here you go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I do." She looked out into the audience. Angel pregnant. Johnny  
holding Taylor-Taylor Ann that is. Taylor was Johnny, Dally, and Angels  
baby, (although how that came about we'll never know). She looked to her  
left and saw Charity, maid-of-honor. To her right was Soda, the best man.  
'Am I dreaming?' she thought.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
As she looked in front of her, she saw a very grown-and VERY handsome-  
Ponyboy Curtis lifting her veil and leaning in for a kiss that she would  
gladly accept anytime. Everyone cheered, and even Taylor (Tay-Tay for  
short) yelled. "Hi Auntie Heaven!" Everyone laughed and applauded as  
Pony gently grabbed Heavens hand and led her out of the church.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't thank you enough, Uncle Nathanm for paying for all this!  
How did you manage on the salary that a cab driver earns?" Heaven told  
her uncle sarcastically. "Heaven Leigh Marquin-" Pony shot him a look.  
"Excuse me. Heaven Leigh Curtis, I have told you everyday since I paid  
for Angel and Johnnys wedding-it was a front! I couldn't let Angel marry  
a hood without making sure he was good enough!" He hugged Angel and  
Heaven as Johnny patted him on the back. From across the room, there  
was a clink of glass, and everyone looked in it's direction.  
  
"Excuse me!" Jade yelled, making sure everyone was watching her-  
and she knew they were, she just wanted the extra attention. "The couple  
will now have their first dance." And with that she sat back down, holding  
her belly, which upon closer inspection would give away the fact she  
was also pregnant-although not by much. When she had made the announcement,  
Two-Bit had gotten a swollen lip because he yelled "What? Is there something  
in the water? First Angel, then Angel, then you?" Jade knocked him one  
good for that. Now, she sat on Soda's lap as Claire and Tim cuddled  
next to them.  
  
Pony and Heaven slowly walked to the dance floor. All of a sudden,  
the band began to play "Lullaby"-Heavens favorite song. Soon, everyone  
else was on the floor as well. Dally and Tay-Tay. Angel and Johnny, Soda  
and Jade, Claire and Tim. Darry had brought a girl from work, and  
for once, Darry looked truly happy-only when he was with Whisper. She  
danced wonderfully, as well. The rest of the guys were flirting with the  
blonde servers that had been bringing them their drinks all night.  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright, Rockabye." Pony sang to Heaven  
as she rested her head on his shoulder. Another song came on, and Dally  
approached the two. "I'm cutting in, squirt." he said messing up Ponys  
hair. "Fine, fine!" Heaven and Dally talked for awhile. "Dally?"  
"Yea?" "Thank you, for giving me away today. It meant so much." She smiled  
at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'd have done the same no matter  
what. Good luck, sweet pea." They embraced for a moment, and she left the  
dance floor to find Pony, who was hiding behind the bar with a shot glass  
and a bottle of liquor. "Shh! Get down her before the adults find out!"  
he said, smiling mischeviously. "Ponyboy Curtis, you've been legal for   
four years. And as a matter of fact, so have I, so pour me one!" He laughed  
as she sat down next to him. They kissed. "You know what" "Huh?"  
"It's time to leave!" "Ok, if you say so!" She slammed her shot as they  
climbed out from behind the bar. They yelled their goodbyes, gave hugs   
and high fives and left for the car-not before a driving arrangement  
was made for all the drunken fools.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ponyboy carried Heaven through the hotel room door way, she  
remembered the boy who had done the same ten years ago at a shool she   
hadn't thought about in years. And then she realized she loved him even  
then. She just didn't know. They kssed as Pony kicked the door shut, and  
carried Heaven inside....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Curtains Close* OK! What'd you guys think, of this chapter and overall?  
I really wanna know, this is like my first story, and if you want more  
stories, let me know, because I write them anyway-it all depends on if   
you all wanna read 'em, so let me know!  
Out for now!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ Aka Heaven Curtis 


End file.
